Sometimes You Have to Fall to Fly
by Dream Chaser
Summary: This is an odd story that just sorta came off the top of my head one night so I typed it up and here it is. It's Chun Li based and follows her to avenging her father meeting new people. RyuChun R&R PLEASE! Rated for later chapters read the review I wrote:
1. The Assignment

Sometimes you have to fall to Fly

Chapter One:

The Assignment

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Street Fighter cause I not smart enough to create such wonderful things like that. I know it's so devastating….

_Author's Note_: Hey peoples out there! I hope you all like this story and it's my FIRST Street Fighter story so don't hate me though I would appreciate some advice on things that needs improving. Thanks a lot and you should read my Tenchu story; everyone tends to like that one. : D 

            Picking up the phone, Chun-Li called her office to see if she got any new messages from her boss. Sighing, she hung up the phone and got up out of bed with ease even though she wanted more rest for she had had yet another sleepless night.

            It was still early in the morning and Chun-Li yawned as se walked into her bathroom of her apartment to get ready to go to work. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but to laugh at her reflection.

            Her hair was pulled back into a single braid but was falling out from a night of tossing and turning. Her clothes were a mess and all wrinkly but she didn't mind it and her skin were rather pale which was very unusual for the Chinese woman.

            She made her way to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. After changing quickly, she went back to the bathroom to fix her hair.

            As she took her braid down and stared at her reflection for a minute, the phone rang and she ran to answer it just to hear her boss's voice booming through the other line into her head like a pounding hammer. She talked to him and pulled her hair up into two braids, one on each side of her head, then the braids twisted into buns and intertwined white ribbons flowing through them and she smiled at her finished look.

            "Yes sir. I'm on my way sir." She replied after listening to him talk and she hung up the phone and took one last look at herself in her mirror.

            Her chestnut dark brown hair was all in place now and her light hazel eyes were shinning brightly. Grinning, she walked to her door and grabbed the keys to her Convertable and the most important part of any of her outfits, her spike bracelets.

            "Sir, Chun-Li is here to see you." A woman's voice called over the entercome as Chun-Li just stood there waiting patiently as she looked around the office space taking in the homey look and loving ways.

            "Let her in." A male's voice boomed through the small speaker and the secretary nodded towards Chun-Li.

            Chun-Li walked in and sat down before her boss's desk. "I'm here sir. Do you have a new assignment for me?"

            "Yes Chun I do." He replied studying his prized officer with honor and pride.

            A smile played at the corners of Chun-Li's lips as she thought about how she would handle her new mission. Chun-Li's main thrill in life was her job and she was so devoted to it that she quickly made her way to the top and was sent undercover more than any of the other officers in her league.

            "Well…what is it?" She prompted calmly though it took everything in her not to go crazy from wonderment.

            "There is going to be a World Warrior tournament and I want you to go undercover for us as one of the competitors" he responded watching her reactions closely as he was able.

            She couldn't help but to show the disappointment on her face. "Is that all? Why do you have to send me on such a simple task? You know good and well that I like to do the dangerous and fun stuff…. so why sell me short now?" She demanded as she stared intently at him.

            "Because we think Bison is behind all of it. And since we all around this place know that for unknown reasons that you want him brought to justice and you prefer to do it all on your own but not so you can get the credit…just so you can bring him down and settle a score." The older and much wiser chief replied in the same tone of voice as he leveled his eyes on her own and stared at her hard with a gleam dancing around in his eyes.

            At the mention of Bison's name, Chun-Li's heart became hard and eyes went colder than ice. Her reasons for wanting Bison were quite simple and yet went way beyond her duties as an officer and wanting the hardest criminal brought down for once and for all. Bison had been the one to murder her father when she was only a child but when she was old enough to understand everything that happened, she made a vow right then and there that she would give her life and train to avenge her father's death no matter what it took out of her, including killing someone or being killed herself, she was determined to bring him down and not rest until she did.

            "But if you prefer not t take this assignment then I will pass this opportunity on to someone else. I'm sure there are plenty of officers who want to bring this man down one way or another." He continued as he watched her features intently and knew that he would provoke her into taking the assignment because he didn't really want to send anyone but his best which was Chun-Li.

            The Chinese girl was suddenly brought back to reality out of her own deep train of thoughts on revenge. "Sir, I will accept the job since you've already went through the trouble of bringing me down here and explaining everything to me. Besides, I know you don't want anyone else to take this case and get hurt." She said trying her best to cover up her feelings of hate and rage.

            "That's my girl. I knew you would accept. That's why I did go through the trouble young one. Because I wouldn't pick the wrong kind of girl for this case and you are the best of the best around this place and everyone else knows that as well. I lift you up and make sure you stay in training." The man said smiling at the young warrior before him.

            "Thank you sir." She said as she bowed her head in gratitude and thanks. 

            "Of course."

            "But before I go sir, I do have a couple of questions for you if you don't mind it at all." She said hesitantly as she looked back at her boss.

            "Not at all. What is it?" He replied coolly.

            "I've heard about the World Warrior matches but I have never exactly been in, let alone been to one. What are they about?" She asked looking at him tenderly.

            "Well now, it's all about competing in battle. People from all over this planet flock to one arena and battle to be named World Warrior. You will be bunked with one other person and also meet all kinds of any nationality. And whoever is pronounced the winner will have to go against Bison face to face. Do you think you will be able to handle this much pressure Chun-Li? I don't want to risk your health or your life." 

            Chun-Li seemed to be considering everything the wiser man had just told her. "So I am to be flown out and fight my way to Bison?"

            "In a sense…yes. Do you accept or decline me?"

            "Accept. But where is this year's being held at?"

            "Somewhere in Japan. I wish you all the luck and strength that you need to be named our World Warrior and bring Bison down and let your past become your past once and for all."

            "Sounds like fun sir." She said sarcastically.

            "No Chun-Li," he began, "it won't be all fun and games. You will be training for your up coming battles because this may be our only shot at this evil man. Don't fail us Chun-Li."

            "Sir, I've never failed at anything I've set my mind to and I don't exactly plan on starting now. I will bring him down and China will stand tall and proud for our honored victory."

            "I know you won't fail us dear child. If I would have thought that then you wouldn't be sitting here before me now would you? You will keep us updated as you advance your way to the top. Other than that, you are just another warrior striving to be given a name that will live on generations after you are gone. Do you understand me?"

            "Sir, yes sir! My name is Chun-Li and I represent this part of China and I am competing to become named the World Warrior on my own free will and to meet some different kinds of people." 

            "That's my girl Chun. Now you can go on home and pack your bags. You're flying out tomorrow."

            Chun-Li's eyes grew wide with shock. "Tomorrow? Goodbye sir!" She cried as she ran out of his office and laughed as she leaned back against his door.

            'Daddy, be proud of your little angel. I made you my promise and now it's time. I'm going to be your World Warrior and I will get Bison for you.' She thought as she walked out into the gentle wind and bright sunshine until she got to her Convertible and drove off back towards her apartment to pack her clothes for new trip that lay ahead of her with new mysteries filled with danger, excitement, adventure, and even love. 

End Chapter One

_Author's Note:_ Hey again. I hope you all liked this chapter. It's sort of more of an introduction than anything but I needed to lay some groundwork before I actually got into the story. Like I had to explain her job and everything else so you know how it goes. I promise it gets better as it goes along. Now all you have to do is review and I'll get the next chapter up real quick! Love you all!


	2. Getting There

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so you are unable to sue me! : P (I'll be ok one day)

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews on the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Yes this is taken from the 2nd game because that's one of my favorite games ever even though I may end up throwing a few other characters in there too. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Two:

Getting There

     Watching people board the plane, Chun-Li swallowed hard. She was on her first step to walking into a great wide world in which she had always longed to see. Now, at last, she was being able to make that dream of hers thrive to life. And to put it simply, she was a nervous wreck. 

     'This is what will lead me to Bison and lead him to his death and destruction. I can't wait till I meet him face to face because I'm going to let that old man have it. He should have to suffer the same fate he made my father suffer. A very slow and painful death is what he will have. I know I sound cruel but that's just honestly how I feel.' She thought as she climbed up to the plane and ran her fingertips over the metal smoothly then turned to take one last look at China the way she knew it. 

     Out of the corner of her eye, Chun-Li saw her boss standing down on the ground looking up at her with a smile on his face. She longed to yell out to him and even to run back to him but instead she simply smiled and then turned away from him and leaned back, closing her eyes and awaiting the plane's take off.

     They had been in the air for quite some time and Chun-Li found she lost in all of the commotion around her as she looked on in all of the action of people chatting and eating happily and babies playing. Everything to be at such peace that she couldn't help but to feel out of place because her heart was full of such hate in a hatless world. 

     After she grew bored of watching everyone, Chun-Li put on her headphones and soon allowed sleep to consume her and all of her thoughts and feelings letting it all back out within a deep and dark dream.

~ Dream ~

     "Daddy!" A young Chinese girl cried as she ran up to her father and he spun her around in her arms. "Daddy, I've missed you." She said as she hugged him tight.

_     "Oh honey I know how you feel. I've missed you too sweetie. But guess what, daddy's home to stay for a while now." The man replied as he carried his daughter into his house and up to his office. _

_     When they got in the room, Chun-Li saw a man sitting in her father's chair with his back to them. She couldn't tell what he looked like but she could sense a dark presence around him though she a mere child._

_   "Bison…I thought you were in prison." Her father said as he recognized the man sitting there._

_     "Oh you foolish man. You can never get rid of me that easily. But since you were foolish enough to try, you will die here." He said as he turned around quickly in his chair and shot Chun-Li's father and he fell to the floor dropping the child as he did so._

_     "DADDY!" She cried as she shook the limp body of her father and couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "Wake up daddy." She said again as the man in the chair got up and walked over to her._

_     "Little girl, give him up and come with me." Bison said as he stared down hard at the little girl shivering before him._

_     "No! Leave me alone." She yelled as she kicked Bison in the leg and he stepped back from an instant shot of pain._

_     Bison glared at the little girl and then slapped her across the face with a ring on his finger, causing a scratch to appear on her cheek and blood to seep through the fresh womb. "That's what you get for talking back to authority." He shouted. "Unless you want to end up like this weak man." He said kicking her father._

_    Chun-Li made a lunge for Bison with her small fragile body but she was stopped short by his hand again and fell to the floor with a loud thump and very soon she was consumed by darkness. _

_     Coughing, Chun-Li opened her eyes to see flames all around her and smoke above her and she coughed again as the flames snapped at her and the smoke teased the small child. She looked down when she realized that she was being carried. Her father was crawling around on the floor holding onto her even though he was bleeding and could barely breathe on his own. _

_     "Daddy."_

_     "Don't worry Chun. I'm getting you out of here one way or another. Don't worry about me baby, I'll be fine. Here…I want you to have these." He said as he stopped and slipped spike bracelets around each of her wrists. "Now no matter what, you can always remember your daddy." He said._

_     "I'm so scared." She whimpered as she clung tight to her father and started to cry._

_     "Look at me. You need to be strong for me ok? This building is falling apart and I want you out of it before anything happens. Now go!" He cried desperately pushing her on a little farther._

_     "What about you daddy?" She asked turning around to face him. "I want you to come too." _

_     "Just go!" He cried as he pushed her forcefully just as a beams fell all around them and the little girl took off running trying her best to dodge all of the flames even though it seemed hopeless. _

_     She took one last look behind her at the burning house before her eyes and the pile of fallen burning beams covered the only person to ever love her. Then she pushed the door open and forced herself out into the great wide world._

~ End Dream ~

     Chun-Li awoke with a jerk and she jumped up in her seat and panted heavily. She looked around and realized that it was only a dream that she was having all over again. She lived in that dream and it haunted her day in and day out. 'Only a dream.' She thought as she placed a hand over her eyes and blocked out the lights of the plane.

     "Excuse me Miss. May I get you anything?" A girl asked as she looked down at Chun-Li with an expecting look on her face. 

     "A glass of water please." She replied softly as she ran her fingers through her bangs and looked down at the bracelets around her wrists as the dream played and replayed in her mind.

     A young guy sat down beside of Chun-Li and closed his eyes. He had moved from another seat up to hers so a woman could let her child sleep beside of her so she could watch her. He had sort of long blond hair and blue eyes and pierced any girl's heart. He was dressed nice even though he looked like he could kill someone if given the order.

     "Hello." She said quietly as she looked at him.

     He nodded his head and then looked at her just to arch an eyebrow. "Where you headed?" He asked as he let his eyes scan her.

     "Japan." She said shortly leveling her eyes on his.

     "That makes two of us. The name's Ken Masters. Who might you be?" He asked looking at her carefully making her squirm uncomfortably. 

     "Chun-Li is all you need to know about me. I'm fighting to be named World Warrior and I can guarantee you that you won't be looking at any other girl that way when I'm done with you." She said hotly.

     Before Ken could reply, the stewardess brought Chun-Li's water to her and smiled flirtingly down at Ken before walking back off.

     "That's stupid. Why must girls be so caught up in guys like you for? No offense but I find you to be a complete jerk if you look all girls over like you did me." She said as she pulled her feet up into the seat and sat Indian style.

     "Yeah well, I don't find your attitude to be very attractive either. Maybe just maybe we could have hit it off and became friends but apparently you don't want that." He said as he looked at her coldly.

     Seeing the same look in his eyes that Chun-Li saw in Bison's, she turned her head to the window and closed her eyes as the scene replayed again in her mind taunting her like a curse.

     The two of them didn't talk very much on the rest of the trip but they did make short conversation and cooled things off between them for the moment being. Then at last, the plane landed in Japan and they both got off together.

     "So where do we go from here?" Chun-Li asked looking about her at her new home away from home until the battles was over.

     "Have you never been here before Chun?"

     "No. This is my first time."

     "Oh well then. Just stick with me and I'll get you to where you need to be. I've actually been here a lot because of this World Warrior stuff and I used to train here when I was young so I'm not stranger to Japan." Ken said as he and Chun-Li each got their luggage and then headed off towards the rooming cabins.

     Chun-Li looked around at everything and saw a lot of people from a lot of different countries. She could hear the different accents and it made her smile on the inside to know that out of everyone there was to choose from, she was the one chosen to represent China.

     Ken took her to a sheet where she gave her name and then she received a map of the local area and a number to her cabin. She found her cabin quickly and went inside. She looked around and saw that her roommate was there already. 'I hope we get along.' She thought as she dropped her luggage beside the second bed and then walked back out to find Ken and see what else she could do before she actually had to meet her new roommate. She was thankful that she had met one new guy and became friends with him but then it scared her to know that she must meet a lot of other people that might not be as welcoming as Ken had been to her. This was her first step into her new life as she wandered around the grounds. This was her first step into getting there.

     Not being able to find Ken again, she headed back to her cabin and lay down for a minute and closed her eyes taking in the different smells and stuff of her room. Then a shadow fell upon her and she looked over at the door and shaded her eyes against the sun with her hand to see who had come in there with her but the person was only a shadow with the bright sunlight hiding them as they stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

End Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well, what do you think about it now? Do you all like this chapter as much as you did the last? Who do you think her roommate will be? If you want to suggest anyone or anything then review and tell me. I hope this story is turning out because I'm enjoying writing it. : D Aren't I just the sweetest thing? Just kidding…now go on and review and I'll update soon. Oh and with Chun's dream, that's just something that I thought would give real good excitement even though that's not what really happened. I kind of liked the idea because I wanted a fire built up inside of her if you know what I mean. Love all my fans!

Manda


	3. Roommates and Meeting You

_Disclaimer:_ Still don't own anything

_Author's Note_: Howdy! Sorry for the longer wait than usual but here is your 3rd chapter and I hope that I make the wait worthwhile. Oh and by the way, I know everyone is going to kill because of her roommate thing but I had this little idea when I started to write and I had another idea of how she's going to meet Ryu, which is also in this chapter. Again I hope it's worth it and PLEASE review! Thanks a lot! 

Chapter Three:

Roommates and Meeting You

A figure stepped in the room and closed the door and when Chun-Li's eyes became adjusted to the dark again, she realized that it was a tall slim woman with long flowing blondish gold hair that was back in two braids and hang well down her legs. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a camouflage sleeveless shirt.

            "Hello." She said in a very heavy British accent. 

            "Hi. My name is Chun-Li." She offered as she stood up and smiled at the girl that stood before her and found her to be close to her height.

            "Cammy." She said shortly as she studied Chun-Li and then nodded her head slightly as if to say that she passed her inspection.

            "Uh…I guess we'll be roommates now then huh?" She started as she attempted to make a conversation with Cammy though she put up her hand to stop her.

            "Look kid," She started in an accented tone that sent shivers up and down Chun-Li's spine, "yes we're roommates but that doesn't mean we have to be friends and it doesn't mean that I have to like you. As far as you and I are concerned, you're a mere opponent that is standing in my way to winning. I don't want to be your friend." She said calmly as she leveled her eyes on Chun-Li's and gave her an icy cold stare.

            "Oh…ok. If that's the way that you really feel about it then I guess I'll just stay over here on my side of the room and try my best to leave you alone." She mumbled with a little bit of hurt shinning in her hazel eyes as she turned them away from Cammy. She had hoped that she would have made friends with her new roommate but that was suddenly changed when she met this woman. It just wasn't the same as what she had expected.

            There was a knock on the door and Cammy reached it before Chun had a chance to even get off of her bed. 'Ok then…I guess I won't be doing anything around this joint for a while. This girl is just weird.' She thought as she watched Cammy come back and she stared down at her.

            "It's for you. A guy named Ken." She said in her accented tone and then ventured on outside ahead of them both and then disappeared in the crowd of people and soon was out their sight.

            "Who's that chic? A friend of yours?" Ken asked as he watched Cammy leave and then turned to his Chinese friend.

            "Well, she's my new roommate and she simply just doesn't like people though I don't know why. She has a British accent and I thought that maybe we could have been friends but apparently she had other plans. She's like all evil and everything." She replied as Ken and she began to walk and he grabbed Chun-Li's hand and pulled her through the crowd and they watched different kinds of people chatting and standing around.

            "Where are we going?" She yelled as they passed a swarm of people and then entered a clearing where they came upon a building looking thing.

            "To the arena." He said.

            "Why?"

            "Because I want you to meet a friend of mine that I grew up with and have course just so happens to be my roommate and best friend." He replied as he released her hand and they ventured into the door and they both closed their eyes as a giant shot of electric ki was blasted from a shadowy figure that stood at the center of the arena surrounded by a few other people that were also training.

            "Who is that?" Chun-Li demanded as she stared in awe at the young man a little older than herself training in a white suit that was ripped at the bottom of the pants and both sleeves and he had a red bandana looking thing around his head and tied in the back that swayed softly with each of his step in the wind. She had to admit, he looked great and she just wanted to get to him quicker.

            Ken gave a slight chuckle. "That is Ryu. He is my roommate and the friend that I want you to meet. I thought you would like him but I didn't think you'd be staring at him with that dumb founded look on your face while you watch him train." He said as he led her up to the edge of the arena and crossed his arms and rested his chin in them as Chun-Li stood beside of him.

            "Ryu huh? Japanese I'm guessing. I've never seen anyone so devoted like that. He's like a dragon." She said blinking still in awe at the sight of Ryu doing a dragon kick across the arena and land with grace as his black belt swayed softly along with his bandana.

            "Oh he's Japanese. We trained under the same master until I moved away. Now here we both are again with the same purpose in our minds." He said as he finally turned his attention back to the girl beside of him.

            She folded her arms on the side of the arena and then sighed happily. "Well, call him over here, I want to meet him!" she said desperately as she turned to face Ken again.

            "Ryu! Come here!" Ken called out as he watched his Japanese friend look in his direction and give a small smile and then finally began to walk over to them.

            "Ken." He said bowing his head in respect and then looked at Chun-Li. "Who are you?" He asked curiously as he searched her fragile looking body as if wondering how she ever made it this far in life as a warrior.

            "This is my new friend Chun-Li. She's here competing. I met her on the plane and we just hit it off and now we're friends and everything." He explained as he slid his arms gently around her shoulders and gave her a slight hug.

            "Well then, Chun-Li, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Ryu. I've been friends with Ken for forever." He replied as he smiled at her and offered his hand.

            When Chun-Li took his hand, she looked up and calmly leveled her eyes on his and smiled as she allowed her hand to remain in his a moment longer than necessary. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Ryu. I hope I get to see you more often now that we know each other. I hope we can become friends." She said as she stared longingly into his deep brownish black eyes and his dark brown hair swayed gently.

            Ryu pulled his hand back and nodded at her keeping his eyes locked on her own and smiled down at her. "You seem really nice to be around with." He said.

            Ken realized that his two friends seemed to be just slightly involved with each other. Soon, he was laughing inwardly and then noticed that Cammy was training and began to watch her and tuned out of Chun and Ryu's conversation.

            "I think we need to be headed back now Ken." Chun-Li exclaimed even though she made absolutely no movement or sign that she was going to leave Ryu's side any time soon.

            "Yeah maybe you two should. It's getting late…I could walk with you." He answered as he calmly climbed over the side and him and her began to walk and talk forgetting all about Ken who was also too wrapped up in Cammy to realize that both of his friends had abandon him.

            Once Ken did realize he was alone, he blushed embarrassedly and then turned around and ran till he caught up with them but found that they were deep in a conversation that only included the two of them.

            'This is weird. I didn't think these two would hit it off like this. They make such a cute couple but still, I hope this doesn't interfere with either one of their training because I know they're both excellent warriors. And as for this chic…I can't seem to get her out of my sight or mind.' He thought as he studied the ground a few minutes before he took notice that they were at his cabin.

            "Well I catch up with you two later." He said as he walked to the door.

            "Bye Ken." Chun-Li called.

            "I'll be there in a few minutes." Ryu said.

            He went inside and the two other young warriors continued on their way until they reached Chun-Li's cabin.

            "You know what Ryu." She started as they both stood at the doorway.

            "What is it?"

            "I'm really glad Ken introduced me to you…"

            "Why is that?" He asked curiously as he studied her expressions calmly.

            "Oh just because you're really nice and everything." She said as she calmly slipped her hand into his and he stared at her confusion.

            "Chun-Li…"

            His words were cut off by Chun-Li's lips brushing gently and softly against his own. They were soft and warm and sent a feeling of whirling emotions all throughout his body that he didn't quite recognize though it felt very nice. He kissed her back ever so softly and then pulled away from her and just stared down at her, his eyes searching hers as if looking for the answer to an unsolved puzzle.

            "What was that for?" He managed to choke out as he pulled her into his strong arms and embraced her warmly.

            "I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Why…did you not like it?" She replied as a little panic rose in her voice.

            "Hush." He said quietly as he kissed her softly once again. "I never said I didn't like it…I enjoyed it very much. You are well worth my whole lifetime of waiting." He said smiling down at her and rubbing her back with his hands.

            A smile played at the corners of her mouth as she looked up at him and slipped her arms around his neck and played with his bandana. "I've never felt like this about a guy before. I enjoy being with you. I'm just really glad I met you."

            "Do you think we should tell Ken?" Ryu asked as he laid his head down on top of her own.

            "If you want." She replied and then pulled out of his loving embrace. "I really need to be going now. I got to unpack and stuff." 

            "Yeah it's ok. I know what you mean. I'll talk to you later this evening or tomorrow. Maybe we can even train together."

            "That sounds like fun. It was nice meeting you."

            "You too."

            With that, the two kissed again and then turned and went their separate ways. And as Chun-Li entered the cabin, she saw Cammy sitting on the bed and watching her. "You were gone a long time with them." She said her accent still heavy but her tone lighter.

            "Yeah…they're my friends." She said smiling at her roommate.

            "I think that blond one was cute." Cammy replied as she blushed a little and unbraided her hair letting it fall freely down her back and legs.

            "That's Ken. He thinks that you're pretty." Chun-Li said with a smile as she picked up a brush and began to brush Cammy's long flowing hair as they chatted on a few more minutes about Ken and Ryu. 

            Chun-Li had made the friends that she wanted with Ken, Ryu, and Cammy and now she was looking forward to spending time with each and every one of them because somewhere deep in her heart she felt that something big was about to happen even though she couldn't quite figure out what it is yet. All she knew was that she was completely happy with the people that she was with now. And very glad she met them all.

End Chapter Three

_Author's Note:_ Hey again! I hope it was worth the wait. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you'll are enjoying reading it and I hope you don't hate me THAT much for making her roommate Cammy instead of Ryu. Please review now and tell me what all you think of this story and what should be in the next chapter because I am 100% clueless for the next chapter because I want to make this one a longer one. Well, review and I'll update as soon as I get the time.

Manda


	4. Walking Backwards

_Disclaimer:_ Do I look like I own anything here? I think not! 

_Author's Note_: Hey, go read the review I wrote! I hope you all are liking my story and there are reasons for everything that I am doing so you all enjoy! Read and Review!

Chapter Four:

Walking Backwards

            Cammy awoke to the bright sunshine being shone in her face as she drew the blanket over her head and then remembered that she and Chun-Li had agreed to try to train together that day. "I'm awake," she mumbled though her pillow drowned it out.

            "No you're not. Now get up!" Chun-Li argued as she shook Cammy's bed until she fell out and landed on the floor with a thud and a whimper. 

            "I am now!" She growled as she untangled herself free from her covers and struggled to her feet then blinked at Chun, who was already dressed in her tight tan pants, white boots, and blue short dress with slits on all four sides. Then she took notice of the spike bracelets around her wrists. She gave her a questioning look and Chun-Li looked at her uneasily.

            "It's a long story Cammy. Please don't make me explain it right now. These were a gift and I won't take them off for anything. Now, are you getting dressed or are you fighting like that?" She replied coolly as she gave her a smile that was completely false but she was so used to faking that it won.

            "Alright already!" Cammy cried as her accent became heavy once again and she turned and stalked away to her clothes and then to the bathroom to change as Chun-Li sighed deeply and then slipped out of the door and ventured around the grounds until she found a tree.

            She quickly climbed to a higher branch and pulled out her cell phone to make her first call to her boss. She closed her eyes and dialed the number almost hoping that he would be out on call…no such luck this time around.

            "Hello." His voice rang in her ear as sounding thunder that shook the ground.

            "It's me. I'm here and settled and everything but I haven't see one sign of Bison being involved anywhere." She replied shortly as she propped one leg up on the branch and let the other one dangle freely as she chatted on with her boss.

            She heard him curse and silence then followed. "You're not just fooling around up there are you kid? Because if you are, I'll abort you and send someone else. This isn't a time for fun and games. Now, if you're actually serious then stay, but if you're playing games and making friends then we don't need you up there. You're not worthy enough to stay if you do such things. Do you understand me Chun-Li?" He said as his voice became clipped as if he couldn't believe that she was serving her duty well.

            "I…I'm fine." She stuttered and then found herself cowering into a ball up on the branch. "There is no time for fun and games up here sir. In fact, I'm off to train right now just so that I can find and get Bison even sooner than what we had planned and I'll be able to return home back to China." She said after she was able to regain her control of her thoughts.

            "That's what I wanted to hear." He said and then hung up suddenly.

            After the call was all said and done, Chun-Li closed her eyes tight and rested her head back against the tree. ' How in this world am I supposed to make it through this alone? I can't turn to anyone here, by no means but still, it's pretty lonely when you don't have anyone. Why can't I at least stay with Ken, Ryu, and Cammy? I should have known better than to go rushing into things. I'll have to be something and someone that I don't want to be when I am around them now. I will have to be my worst nightmare…I will have to be a female type of Bison. That's going to be so hard around those three. I'll never make it…I feel like I'm losing my grip now.' She thought but the sound of a crackling stick brought her straight up on the branch and she peered down to see Ken walking around with his head hung low.

            "Chun-Li?" He asked once he felt someone's eyes on him and then turned to find the girl that he had befriended standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he gave her a quick smile though she could see true pain deep within his eyes.

            Casting her eyes away from his, she slowly gave her reply. "I could be asking you the same thing…Mr. Masters." She said as she studied the ground and then once she was sure that a heartless and icy glare had overtaken her eyes, she lifted them back up and locked them on his.

            "What's…wrong…with you?" He mumbled as he just stared at her and took a step backwards from her as if he were almost afraid of her. "You're so dark…so cold…did you and Ryu have a fight already?" He asked curiously.

            Instead of answering him, Chun-Li tuned away and then walked back the way she had come and down the arena not noticing the odd stares she was now receiving from people. She was cold and heartless. She was everything her boss wanted her to be, however, she was completely unhappy.

            As she approached the arena, she saw Cammy there with Ryu and they were training quite well together. Quietly as she could, she crept up to them and leapt inside of the arena and stood face to face with a radiant Cammy.

            "Shall we rumble?" She joked as her accent wavered slightly and she looked at Chun-Li with pure eyes for the first time since they had met.

            Without a warning call, Chun-Li did her spinning bird kick and knocked Cammy to the ground with a hurt shoulder with such strength that Cammy struggled to her feet and just stared helplessly at her "friend". 

            Again Chun-Li struck Cammy only this time it was with a ball of her electrical chi and then stood towering above Cammy who had terror in her eyes. "STOP!" she cried at the top of her lungs as Chun-Li brought her spikes down and where she would have killed her, only swiped across her cheek as Ryu hit her with his own ki. 

            "Chun-Li. Stop that right now! What has gotten into you?" He demanded as he lifted a knocked out Cammy in his arms and held her protectively shielded with his own body.

            Taking a step back, Chun-Li looked down at her hands and turned them over and over and over again examining them. Then she looked back at Ryu and Cammy and backed away from them even more. She had just struck possibly the only friend that she could have gotten close to. What caused her to do it, she couldn't figure out? 

            She turned away and fled as fast as she could and closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill out of them. She ran and ran until she was deep in the forest grounds and there she curled up into a ball beside of a small stream and sighed deeply. 'What is wrong with me?' she demanded of herself as she stared blankly at her reflection in the water.

            Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken took Cammy to the ground's doctor and then returned to their cabins. "I just don't get it Ken…I thought there was something special about this girl." He said as he stared at his best friend with confusion in his wise eyes.

            "Ryu, she's a Chinese chic. They're always unpredictable. Maybe you two were just moving too fast and she wasn't able to handle it all. I noticed when I ran into her in the woods that she looked really stressed out and pained though she merely shrugged me off and went to the arena. Maybe she just needed to let out some steam and Cammy was the only person that she thought she would be able to do it to. Oh I don't know Ryu, all I know is that we might want to start staying away from her for a little while. Wouldn't you agree?" The young blond headed guy replied as he gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back.

            "Sure…whatever you say Ken. But I still don't understand why she acted so cold towards me and then ran away from me the way she did. Did I really go too fast for her liking? I've never liked a girl before so I wouldn't know." He admitted sadly as he looked at his friend sadly.

            "I don't know. Maybe it's a sign that you should get back to the reason that you came here and leave you head away from that girl. She means trouble. Sure I'm the one that introduced you to her but I regret it now that I see what kind of pain she brings upon you. Just leave her alone and everything will work itself out and then you'll be fine and standing as the number one warrior." He replied with a smile on his face as he laid down on his bed and looked over at him.

            "Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean it was one of those "moment" things. You know like when you meet someone and think it could go somewhere but really you weren't meant to be together at all."

            "That sounds about right buddy. As for me…I sort of like that Cammy girl though if she's anything like Chun then forget her. I'm not getting myself into trouble for some girl."

            "Aren't you just sweet? Though I see your point Ken. I agree. This trip was to become the World Warrior not a lover. Besides, I don't really even like her that way."

            "Good. Now, let's get some rest before the big speech tonight."

            "Right."

            Chun-Li sat silently by the river and stared hopelessly at her dark reflection. ' What is wrong with me? I never do things like this. Why am I so heartless? I guess it's just something that has to be done now. Forget relationships and all of that stuff, I'm better off just sticking to my case. Sure I like Ryu and all but Bison will be worth a whole lot more than that. That much I can promise you.' She thought as she sighed deeply and stared at her reflection. What stared back her was a strange girl in which she didn't recognize.

            Blinking at the sudden awareness of the darkness settling around her, Chun-Li got to her feet and soon found her way back to her cabin as rain began to fall freely against her already chilled skin. Soon she was soaked and she stared at the ground and was soon upon her cabin in no time. She went inside and sighed. She took a quick shower and then got into some loose comfortable clothes taking her hair down and brushing it quickly. Soon afterwards, she was curled up in her bed with her eyes closed though she knew she wouldn't be sleeping that night for Cammy wasn't even there yet and it was getting late by now. 

            She looked into a mirror and frowned. She wasn't who she thought she had been. Her world was spinning around and around. Instead of walking forwards she was walking backwards. She was lost and alone and didn't know how she was to get out of the hole she was digging for herself. Whatever the way, she knew it would have Ryu, Ken, and Cammy all involved one way or another. So with that thought in mind, she closed her eyes tightly and waited patiently for Cammy to arrive home soon.

End Chapter Four

_Author's Note: _I hope this chapter explains a few things though it is rather confusing. Please don't flame me but I hope this story is worth reading. Review please!

Manda


	5. The Speech and Running

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't… wishing gets you nowhere in the writing life huh?

Author's Note: Well here ya go! Hope it's worth reading so far and I hope you will continue reading it cause it's going really well. Actually, I didn't think it would go this go. Told you longer chapters and there will be more action and stuff in the upcoming chapters. Now, enough of me…read and enjoy!

Chapter Five:

The Speech and Running

            Ken sat silently and couldn't help but to yawn a little as the master of the tournament gave his long and boring speech. He was explaining the rules and going over some of the other stuff like that. Stuff that Ken already knew. He glanced over at Ryu and saw that he too, looked rather bored. Preoccupied rather was his choice after noticing the far off look in his cool black eyes.

            "Have I missed anything?" Cammy's voice sounded weak and defenseless even though she had been released earlier from the doctor. She slid in a seat and quietly focused her attention onto the man directing the speech. He seemed like a gut that she already knew in some odd way though she couldn't quite figure out how or why yet.

            "Nothing at all Cammy. Where've you been? And where on earth is Chun-Li? You two are roommates aren't you?" Ryu replied as he looked over Ken and to the blond girl who seemed to almost cower at the mention of the girl he so longed to be with.

            "I didn't go back to the room until after the speech had begun and she wasn't in there then so I assumed she was here. I haven't seen her ever since that scene earlier." She replied with a hint of her accent as she sighed deeply and closed her eyes tightly then reopened them.

            "Cheer up girl." Ken's voice soothed as he slid his arms around Cammy and gave her a tight and warm embrace. "That whole Chun-Li deal from earlier must be a phase she's going through. But whatever the cause, you still got us… me and Ryu here that is." He added as he beamed down at her and then realized that Ryu was nowhere near the same reality that he was in.

            'This is so confusing. I wish this speech would hurry up and end so we can find out who is going up against who.' Ryu thought as he scanned the crowd of some bored faces and then there were some that were actually listening to the man on stage. He assumed they were all beginners until his eyes fell upon a sumo wrestler that was chatting animatedly with a young Chinese woman with long brown hair that was pulled back into a single braid. "Chun-Li." He mumbled quietly as he saw the young woman turn around and there was a dark glaze over her warm brown eyes.

            "Hey buddy what's wrong with you?" Ken's voice brought him back to his two friends and he could tell that Ken was actually getting slightly worried about him. 

            "Nothing's wrong Ken. Don't worry about me too much. You know I can get preoccupied and stuff but I think I'm going to go over here for a minute and get away from all of these people." He replied as he started to walk away not even waiting around for a reply from Ken who was just staring after him in confusion.

            Out of the corner of her eye, Chun-Li saw Ryu's handsome figure moving along in the crowd. 'Where is he going? Doesn't he know that they're telling matches as soon as this guy is finished with the speech?' she thought as she watched him leave out of her sight and then she turned back around and faced her new friend Ehonda.

            "What's wrong?" He demanded letting his eyes follow hers and landed on Ryu.

            "Oh nothing really. Just thinking is pretty much all. Wait a second…"She said as she suddenly got a glimpse of Bison walking up on the platform to continue the other man's speech. "Is that Bison?" She asked mostly to herself though her friend answered her happily.

            "Of course it is. He's the one that's going to be telling us what to do and who we face." The man replied as he smiled warmly at Chun-Li as a sign of affection.

            "Right." She agreed as she quickly turned and fled deeper into the crowd so she could get closer to the man that she longed so much to kill.

            "How strange." Her friend mused as he turned and looked for Ryu. 'I know this young woman likes you sir but if I must, I will defeat you for her love.' He thought once he spotted him and then turned his attention back to where Chun-Li should have been standing but found her just about up to the platform. 

            'That is her. What is she doing getting so close to Bison? Doesn't she know who he is? Then again, I can't say anything about that…I don't even know who I am anymore. She has my mind so confused and twisted. Even though I hate to admit it, I sort of wish that I never met her…then I would know exactly who and what I am. I am a warrior and ever since I met her, I don't act like one. From this day forward…I'm going to start sticking to my training. She's not worth the time I give her. Not to this warrior anyways.' He decided as he pushed all thoughts of Chun-Li to the back of his head and concentrated on the rules that Bison was stating.

            Later that evening, Chun-Li was training in the arena when she stopped to go get her a bottle of water. She had been practicing for hours on end and now she was just wore out. She had gotten so much anger bottled up inside of her from Bison's speech about fair play and everything that she had to let some of the tension out with each swift move she countered. As she drank her water, she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall until she felt someone's shadow fall over her.

            "So what's wrong Chun-Li? Are you avoiding me now?" It was Ryu's voice and Chun-Li cursed it the moment it entered her ears.

            "What's it to you? It's not like you don't have other people to be with. Why come and choose to bother me while I'm trying to train?" She retorted with a clip of ice in her voice that she hoped would send him off.

            Not today. "Get off your high horse Chun-Li. I don't know what's gotten into you but I can tell you this much, you're running from something…from somebody. I'm not that blind!" He almost shouted.

            The anger in Ryu's voice only made the fire burn wildly inside of Chun. She leapt to her feet and without thinking she brought her wrist across Ryu's face leaving a trail of blood behind it. Once she saw what she had caused, she flinched but kept her cool all the same. "You just stay out of my way buddy. Next time, it won't be a simple scratch on the cheek. Is that understood? I mean business. Stay away from me." She ordered as she stared deep into his eyes that were full of hurt and anger all at once.

            "You won't have to worry about that my lady. You will never even think of me except as your worst nightmare if you even attempt to bring those spikes across my face one more time." He replied coldly as he stared hard into the heartless eyes of the woman in which he thought he loved. He took a step towards her as if to prove his point but found Chun-Li turning and walking away from him as calm and collected as possible.

            'That was a mistake you foolish girl!' She scolded herself as she looked back at Ryu through the corner of her eye but kept on walking with her head held high until she was way out of his sight.

            Ryu was sitting down now and he calmly placed a hand to his cheek and wiped away some fresh blood that seeped through the gash made by her spikes. He honestly couldn't believe that such a fragile girl could carry so much on her shoulders that she would take it out on anyone that opened their mouth to her. 'Maybe it was a mistake to try to talk to her. But still…I feel it in me that there is something that she is hiding from me and I want to know what it is. Why must she run? I only want to be her friend.' He thought as he stood back up and then began to train himself for his battle less than a week away.

            Cammy was in the cabin when Chun-Li arrived home that evening and didn't even turn to face her. She was brushing her hair and humming a little song as she sat down on her bed thinking about the days to come and their events. 

            Not exactly interested in talk, Chun-Li went into the bathroom and changed her clothes then took her own hair down. It was long and fluffy but there was still something missing in her. As she studied her reflection in the mirror, she realized how dark her eyes had become. That's when it dawned on that the thing missing from her was her soul. She had been doing what was expected of her instead of doing what she wanted. Sure she loved her job and all but not so much as to let it run her life. As she thought on these things, they soon changed and she was back to thinking about how she couldn't wait until she got her revenge on Bison. That was the one day that she longed for now. That was the day she lived for.

            When she came out, Cammy was laying down looking up at the ceiling. "Would it kill you to try?" She asked in her accented voice without even looking over at the young Chinese woman as she sat down on her own bed and looked over at her.

            "Leave me alone Cammy. I'm not in any mood to talk." She said as she took her spikes off of her wrists and laid them down on her nightstand. Soon, she had closed her eyes and given in to the deep sleep that longed to calm all of her fear and confusion. She was doing an excellent job at acting with everyone but in her heart she knew Ryu had been right when she slapped him. She was running…running from him and everyone else. From her past that wouldn't let her go, running just from everything. 

            Cammy nodded at the girl and then grinned inwardly to herself. She knew in due time that she would be able to have worked Chun-Li back to being the friend that she had made only a couple of days before. But as she cuddled her pillow and closed her eyes, she allowed her thoughts to venture away to Ken and Ryu. They were the best two things to ever happen to her and she was glad to have them. Though she couldn't help but feeling that the meant more to her than just friends. Why yet she couldn't figure out but she knew one day she would. With those thoughts in mind, she drifted on off to sleep.

            Meanwhile, the boys where in there cabin and Ryu had just finished explaining what had happened him with Chun-Li. "And so that brings me here. I have to fight some guy named Guile here in a few days and yet my mind is centered on that foolish woman. What should I do Ken?"

               "I have no clue what to you buddy. Just let timework things out I guess. There really isn't anything more to say is there?" He replied as he looked over at his friend.

               "Yeah. What do you think about her though? As a person that is?" 

               "I really liked her when I first met her and I still do. I just don't know what has happened to her that has turned her into some heartless beast. Maybe she'll be fine after her first battle. She really seems to be training a lot for something and her training isn't simple techniques either. I mean the kind that you use." He answered as he gave his friend a knowing look and then turned over on his side and closed his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep."

               Ryu nodded his agreement. Sleep did sound good at that moment but he knew he would never be able to have a settled sleep with his thoughts on Chun. If she was using the same fighting style that he was then that meant that she was hiding something. That was how Ryu trained himself. Perhaps he should start spending more time studying her training instead of trying to talk to her. If he could figure out what got her so wired up then he could find a way to help her. And with that, he closed his eyes and gave in to the dream in which he dreaded so long to meet.

End Chapter Five

Author's Note: Well, what did you think? I'm REALLY starting to get into this story and there's going to start being some major twists once I get into the battles, which will start in the next chapter or two. I hope that the wait is well worth it and that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Well, I better not talk your ear off so I'll fly now. Review and tell me what you think will happen and I'll see who is the closest to thinking like me. That's scary… Oh! And thank you to all of my faithful reviewers out there! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or anything like that cause my spell check is messed up. 

Manda


	6. Waking Up is Hard to Do

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it yet…

_Author's Note: _Here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy. Go read and then review! Love you all!

Chapter Six:

Waking up is Hard to Do

            "Hmmm? Who are you?" Chun-Li asked as she stood face to face with a guy that was dressed in an army looking outfit with his hair tall and sticking straight up. 

            He looked down upon the girl he was in front of and grinned. She had an attitude, that much he could tell, but he liked her. His eyes were cool calm as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and leveled his eyes on his. "My name is Guile. Who might you be little lady?" He asked as he locked his eyes steadily on hers knowing that he would make her squirm.

            "I'm…Chun-Li." She replied staring deeply into his eyes and then realizing that he had a firm grip on her she jerked away from him. "Don't get too close buddy. I might just be the last person you see standing before you." She said just as coolly giving him a grin of her own and then tossing her hair over her shoulder.

            Guile couldn't help but to watch each of her movements with amazement. She had worn her hair down that day and when he saw her training, he just had to annoy her. "Who said that that would bother me? Hmm?" He asked as he stepped back from her and lifted his eyes above her making her have to look up to him.

            "Ugh!" She growled as she turned around and began to walk away shaking her head in anger.  As she was walking, she heard his voice ring out behind her and she turned around just in time to see one of his sonic booms hit her hard.

            "Didn't you daddy ever tell you never to turn you back on a guy like me?" He asked as he offered his hand to help her up. "Give me your hand and I'll help you. I was just playing around with you kid. You're not even my opponent." He said.

            Chun-Li pushed back his hand and got to her feet on her own. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then glared at him. "You jerk." She yelled hotly. "No one treats me like that and then tries to be my friend." 

            "Oh get off it honey. You'd never make it in the real world. You have no purpose here do you?" He argued back making her step up towards him.

            "That's where you're wrong." She said coldly and blinked hard raising her hand to slap him.

            Guile grabbed her wrist and pulled it down to her side in between them. "No you don't. No one tries to do that to me. Not even a girl like you. I may be in the army but I'm not blind sweetie. Try to hit me again." He said.

            She did just that. She brought her other wrist up to his face and he gabbed it too and placed it along side the other one. "You got me." She mumbled quietly in a tone of defeat. 

            "Yeah I do. You need to train better kid. Learn your opponent better and get to know their tactics." He said as he looked down into her eyes and found that there was a little bit of fear behind the heartless gaze.

            "Hmmm." She mumbled softly as she averted her eyes off of his and down to the ground.

            "Chun-Li." Guile said calmly as he took his fingers and lifted her head up to where her eyes were locked on his. "What's wrong Chun? Is it something I said?"

            "No. It's nothing." She lied. Calmly she stared at him and found concern in his deep eyes. For some odd reason, he was able to look beyond what she used as a mask. What was so different about this young man before her? She gave him a soft smile though she knew that he wouldn't believe it to be real.

            "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again before he released her completely and gave her cheek a little peck for reassurance.

            Blinking, Ryu looked outside of his cabin window. He didn't sleep well the night before and now he had to go meet his opponent for their battle later that evening. He hated to admit it but he was actually dreading meeting him. It was later in the day and he was too weak to get up out of bed. Nevertheless, he got up and changed and then headed on outside.

            As he walked, he passed Ken talking with some people he didn't recognize and then later he passed Cammy who was walking into the forest. Sighing, he made his way to the arena. To his surprise, he saw Chun-Li there with a guy that he had never seen before. Though he didn't like to say that he liked Chun-Li anymore, he didn't exactly like the way the guy was holding so tight onto her wrists with such force. 

            "Chun-Li!" He called out as he approached the arena and went inside. "Are you ok?" He asked, as he looked hard at Guile.

            "I'm fine Ryu. Why did you come here? I don't need you to check up on me." She retorted hatefully at him and stepped back towards Guile.     

            Guile looked down at Chun-Li. Why was she being so mean to this other guy for? She hadn't been that bad around him. He knew there was something that she was keeping hid from him and he wanted to know what it was. He looked back at Ryu and thought he caught a glimpse of affection in his cool eyes.

            "I came to meet someone. I saw this guy grabbing your wrists and I got a little bit concerned. Sorry for caring." He replied icily as he began to turn and walk away.

            "Ryu stop!" Guile called after him shocking both Ryu and Chun.

            Turning to him, Ryu leveled his eyes. "Guile." He said shortly as the realization finally dawned on him. "So you're the one I must face tonight?"

            "That would be me. But if you care so much about Chun here then why don't you try being just a little bit nicer to her." He said as he toned his voice with hardness. 

            Ryu glared at Guile. "Excuse me." He said as he walked up to him. He was tempted to strike him but instead he gave him a cool and calm glance and then turned his attention to Chun-Li. "Why don't you ask this young lady that question." He suggested as he blinked at her and then walked over to an empty spot of the arena and trained on his own.

            "Let's walk a while." Guile ordered as he and Chun-Li turned away and walked out of the arena and down to the woods. Once they had gotten there, Guile perched himself on a tree limb and relaxed with Chun-Li along side of him.

            "What did you want to talk about?" She questioned as she studied the ground below her and then looked up at him.

            "What was the deal with Ryu and you hmmm?" He asked the question that burned in his soul. He wasn't going to mention it but once he opened his mouth, it was the only words to come out.

            "Nothing really. He and I just don't have the best past in the world. We used to love each other but that all changed. Now whenever we're together, we just don't get along. I don't know why I'm like I am Guile. I've just changed. That's all there is to it. I just got to wake up and face the reality of it all."

            "Yes well waking up is sometimes hard to do. If you still love him then you shouldn't try to push him out the way you do right now. Though I can see why you do. He seems to be quite a guy to be on his own. Doesn't strike me to be the kind of guy to fall in love. He seems devoted."

            "He is. And so am I. Duty before pleasure. That's what I live by. That's what's brought me safe thus far and that's what will lead me on. It's weird I know but I put my work before anything else. That's because I have a purpose that follows that work." She said as she sighed deeply and laid her head back against his shoulder without thinking.

            Smiling inwardly, Guile nodded. "You're not weird Chun-Li. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. You just have to wake up and get out of that dream world of yours." He said as he gave her a simple hug and smiled down at her.

            "Thanks Guile. You're a really good person to talk to. I've not opened up to many people but there's just something different about you." She said as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his arm around her.

            "I can tell you're a closed off person. Glad you finally allowed someone to get into you. But still, Ryu seems to care a lot and you shouldn't be so hard on him. It's up to you though. I must fight him later." He said sighing a little.

            "Oh. I wish you luck because I know you'll need it going up against him. He's very good. I enjoy watching him fight. He's so talented." She said smiling up at Guile and then dropping one leg over the limb letting it hang freely.

            "Thanks." He said giving her another peck on the cheek.

            Later that evening, there was a large crowd around the arena and Chun-Li stood at the edge with stars in her eyes as she watched Guile and Ryu battle it out. They were pretty much tied at that point and Chun-Li stood at Guile's end and watched them both lovingly.

            Ken stood on the opposite side of Chun-Li on Ryu's side. He had seen her there and had watched the way she looked at them both and had actually got involved in the fight himself. 

            The battle was at its peak but there seemed to be more there than what met the eyes. They were fighting harder than what anyone expected and they were using moves that would seriously hurt the other. And as it looked, Guile was gaining the upper hand when out of nowhere; Ryu threw an energy ball at him followed by his dragon kick. That did it for him. Guile lay on the ground breathing shallowly. The battle was over and Ryu had won his first match.

             After everything was all said and done, Chun-Li ran into the arena and fell to Guile's side as she pulled his head in her lap as she blew on his face until he finally opened his eyes and stared up at her. 

            "Sorry I let you down." He mumbled softly as he felt her hand run across his chest where he felt a great pain and saw blood on her hand when she pulled it away.

            "You didn't let me down Guile. He was very well prepared. Besides, you did very well and I'm proud of you." She said as she gently rested her cheek on his and then waited while the on ground doctor came over to take a look at him.

            "Those two are close aren't they?" Ryu mumbled as he watched Chun-Li's actions with Guile and then turned to look at Ken and Cammy.

            "Yeah they are. But look Ryu; you just defeated that guy in battle. You don't need him or her right now. Just concentrate on your duty." Cammy stated as she studied the two of them across the arena and then joined Ryu and Ken on their walk back to their cabin.

            "Really Ryu. Just get over her. Wake up and realize that she doesn't love you. I don't get how you can't see that." Ken agreed as he patted his friend's shoulder.   

            Ryu gave his friend a playful grin. "Waking up is hard to do." He mumbled as he walked into the cabin and left Cammy and Ken outside alone so they could talk.

            "Poor Ryu. I'm so worried about him." Cammy admitted once Ryu was gone out of sight and earshot and she and Ken sat side by side on the edge of the walk.

            "Yeah I know what you mean. It's not healthy for him to be like this. All over some girl. They're so not worth the time." He said and then regretted them once they escaped his lips.

            "Oh are we?" She growled as she punched him in the arm.

            Catching him off guard, Ken fell back on the walk and just stared at Cammy. "I seriously didn't mean that the way it came out." He said laughing lightly.

            "Sure. I know what you guys think of us. Hey, wait a second…isn't that Bison? If so, I need to go talk to him." She said as she got up and fled over to where Bison stood waiting for her once he was able to see her chasing after him.

            "Women…you can't live with them…you can't live without them." Ken muttered as he lay back in the warm sunshine, allowing it to bathe him as he thought about his upcoming battle with a guy named Zagief. What kind of match would that be? He hoped he could win it but nevertheless, it didn't really bother him the way it did Chun or Ryu. "Ryu's right…" He said calmly. "Waking up is hard to do."

End Chapter Six

_Author's Note: _Well what do you think? Do you like it? I hope so cause I REALLY do get into this story now when I type it up. There's going to be a lot of mixed up stuff in the next few chapters but I'm putting more action and thought into it. Well you've read so go review.

Manda


	7. My Bleeding Star

_Disclaimer:_ Still not mine…

_Author's Note:_ Hey look people, sorry I haven't updated in like a month but first I was sick, then I got really busy but here it is now and I hope it's well worth such a long wait. Now, enough of my babbling and on with the story! Oh and if some of the grammar and spelling is messed up then ignore it cause my spell check is messed up AGAIN. 

Chapter Seven:

My Bleeding Star

            Cammy blinked as she allowed her eyes to quickly scan the crowd for Bison. Finding nothing she cursed loudly and then bowed her head and studied the ground momentarily. "He was just here." She muttered as she lifted her head up again and then walked casually back to her cabin.

            Not exactly wanting to face Chun Li, Cammy peered in the window to see if her roommate had returned yet. What she saw wasn't the best thing in the world. She saw Chun talking on her cell phone and she wasn't looking exactly happy. 

            Chun Li finished her conversation on the phone and then threw it on the bed. She looked up and a tear ran down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away and then looked into the mirror. Seeing that she was ok, she opened the door and came face to face with Cammy.

            "Chun Li…" Cammy said bowing her head slightly.

            Chun Li couldn't help but to flinch at the way Cammy looked at her. She didn't deserve that kind of friendship and she knew that much. She bowed her head in return and then stepped on out into the setting sun. She went to the arena and saw someone that was training. At first she thought it may have been Guile but her hopes were soon shattered as she watched the shadowed figure do a dragon kick across the darkened area.

            "Hmm…" Ryu mumbled as he sensed someone approaching him as softly as possible. His first impression was to turn and surprise them but he decided against it thinking that maybe it was Ken or one of his new friends. "Chun Li." He gasped once he realized who it was.

            She nodded her head and then leapt onto the side of the arena and sat there calmly. "Hello Ryu. Have you missed me?" She asked as she looked at him steadily. Waiting on a reply, she took her hair down and unbraided it letting it hang freely down her back and over her shoulders.

            "Yeah actually I have Chun. It's been way too long since our old buddy has been around. What's been up with you kid?" He replied as he sat down along side of her and stared deep with her deep brown eyes.

            "Just a lot of stuff on my mind Ryu. Nothing to be overly concerned with." She answered as she averted her attention away from Ryu and up to the now night sky. "Look, the moon looks almost red tonight. That's weird." 

            "There will be bloodshed Chun Li. You know that. Ken faces Zangief tomorrow. We need you there with us Chun. Or will you side with Guile and betray us once again?" He asked as he gently brushed her hair back with his fingertips.

            Chun Li turned her head away from Ryu not able to control the rising emotions she was having. "You do not need me Ryu but I will never betray you. Why can't any of you all understand that? I am not as mean as what you think. I have a job to do and with that come responsibility. You've got to understand that much Ryu. I know you and you're the kind of guy to get the job done. And as far as Guile goes, sure I like him but he's a friend to me. A very close friend."

            "And what about us?"

            "What about you?"

            "Are we your friends too?"

            "You know the answer to that. Just let me do my job Ryu. I have to find Bison. He's the whole reason for this. After I settle my score with him then I'll be back to the old me. And I know you won't believe me if I say other wise so yes Ryu, this does go deeper than my job. This is personal. Pretty much as personal as it can get." She explained as she looked up into the great warrior's face.

            "I knew that much. You cannot hide anything from me little one. I know you better than that. I love you more than that." He replied softly.  

            "I know you do Ryu. That's why I can trust you to know that no matter how mean I may appear, you know what's really going on with me."

            "Yeah. Well, when is your first battle?"

            "Mine is tomorrow evening. I have no idea who I'll be fighting though. And that sucks because I don't even know what kind of person they will be. For all I know it could be Cammy or someone. I'll never make it through there alive. "

            "You'll be fine kid."

            "Don't call me that Ryu. It's not very nice and I don't like it. I wish I could fly right now." She said as she turned her attention away from the warrior and to the night sky that was now dawning the dawn of the morning.

            "I'd say you'd enjoy that Chun. That's one thing you've always wanted to do. Fly to heaven and take down the stars. You and all your childish dreams." Ryu replied as he gave Chun Li one of his teasing grins and gently slid an arm around her as he then too turned his read less eyes to the stars. "Look Chun Li. Doesn't it look like the stars are bleeding with the way the sun is shining through them?" He asked as he looked around at the red stars.

            "That it does Ryu, that it does. But I kind of like the reddish look to them that the sun gives off. Well, I best am flying off for now because Ken and Cammy will both be up soon and we don't want anyone to see us together like this." She said as she slid off of the arena's side and looked up at Ryu. Searching his eyes, she soon found herself lost in a deep kiss.

            Ken who was training with Cammy met the morning for his match up against Zangief. He hadn't actually met the guy but from what he heard, the fight was going to be a very hard one. They trained and then they went back to the cabin where they then met up with Ryu and Chun Li. 

            "Hey you two, how've you been?" Ryu greeted them.

            "We've been training to death!" Cammy complained as she sat down along side of Chun Li and then laughed. "If Ken loses this match then I'll kill him."

            Ken gave a soft little whimper and then laughed. "Oh I don't plan on losing Cammy. You just wait and see that." He replied as he turned his eyes over to Ryu. "How about you Ryu? When's your next match?"

            "I haven't heard yet."

            "Oh."

            Chun Li then decided to speak up. "Alright you guys. It's time for us to head off to the arena if we want to get Ken there in time for his match." She said as she stood up and then the rest followed and they all walked off towards the arena. 

            Once the match started, Ken was getting killed until he cast his eyes back to where his three best friends stood and it put a fire inside of his soul that willed him to fight back stronger than what he thought he could. He gave it his best and soon, he stood victorious and also very bloody.

            Chun Li jumped up and down and laughed as her eyes danced over the young man that had befriended her when she had first came to this country. She had learned a lot from him even though they had only known each other for a short time. And if she could play her cards right, then him and Cammy would be together in no time at all.

            Ryu let his eyes scan over Chun Li as she watched Ken. He couldn't help but to let a small smile come to his lips as he starred at her in awe. She seemed to have a certain glow about her that afternoon. And then, it dawned on him she was his bleeding star. Just like in the conversation that they had had earlier. She was the one thing that he always wanted and he could barely get. Chun Li was the thing that he wanted to reach so badly but he doubted that he ever could. She was the one thing that he loved more than his own life.

            "Good fight Ken!" Cammy called as she threw her arms around Ken's neck and hugged him tighter than ever before. "That was a well deserved victory."

            "Thank you baby. Now, Chun Li, when is your fight?"

            "In a few hours. I don't even know who it is I'll be facing yet."

            "I hate those kind of matches. I got them a lot last time. Never met the people till the very moment of the fight. I hated it and it drove me crazy." Ryu explained as he slid his arm around Chun Li's shoulders and then the four of them walked off to get them a bite to eat before Chun Li's match that was coming on quick.

            "Hey here you go Chun Li." Cammy said handing her a slip of paper. "This has all of the upcoming matches on it. I found it laying up there on the counter." She said sitting down and pushing her two long braids back behind her shoulders so she could eat.

            "Thank you…" Chun Li's voice died off, as her eyes grew wide for what she was reading on the paper. "This can't be right." She mumbled softly.

            Ryu looked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

            "My match…this has to be a mistake." She said again.

            Ken looked around at his two other friends then stared at Chun Li in confusion. "What's wrong with your match honey?"

            "I have to fight E Honda." She mumbled as she looked up with horrified eyes that quickly turned blank.

            The other three young adults looked at each other and then remembered who exactly E Honda was. He was the man that Chun Li had befriended during the speech. He was the summo wrestler and now she has to fight such a great man like that? She would kill herself for sure…or would she? The question played on the three young adults' minds as they all studied their Chinese friend with a look of compassion and love.

End Chapter Seven

_Author's Note:_ Can't you tell that I love leaving you-all hanging? Well anyways, I hope the month's wait was worth it and I hope I can get some more reviews for this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit off the wall but you got to understand that I wasn't able to write like I like to with such a wide time in between. Again, I hope you liked it and review please. And thanks for the reviews that I've gotten this far. My chapters will get a little bit longer now too so ya know. 


	8. You Belong With Me

_Disclaimer_: I wish I did but I can't…

_Author's Note_: Here ya go! I hope the week wait is well worth it and please be honest with me in your reviews. I love you all!

Chapter Eight:

You Belong With Me

            Ryu shielded his eyes from the sun and stared at Ken who stood in front of him with a broad grin on his face. Ryu let his eyes scan his friends until they fell upon Chun Li's deeply concerned ones. "Oh come on Chun. E Honda's your friend he won't judge you for this. It's beyond your control."

            "No Ryu. You don't get it. You're cold and a warrior you have no feelings when it comes to friendship." She replied as she looked down at her spikes around her wrists. "Maybe it's not worth it." She mumbled.

            Ken looked at her in confusion. "What's not worth it Chun?" He asked as he tossed one of his legs over the arm of his chair and laid his head back into the sun. 

            "Don't push her you two. It's good to have the old Chun Li back. I don't want to lose her back to the stranger that's tormented s for the past few days." Cammy spoke up from the towel on which she was laying allowing the sun to cast a golden tan about her body and her hair. 

            "Thanks Cammy." Chun Li said with a soft thankful smile. She gazed at her three friends and then her cell phone rang and Ryu reached it before she could have the chance.

            "Hello." He said and Chun Li could hear her boss's voice booming reply as Ryu handed her the phone with a quizzical expression.

            Shrugging, Chun Li took the phone and talked animatedly to the man that she one time admired. Mouthing a sorry, she stood up and headed off to the forest so she could talk to her boss in private.

            On the other side of the grounds, E Honda was starring hard at the piece of paper that said he was to fight Chun Li. "I can't do this. She is my friend." He said aloud as he racked his brain for a plan to solve all of his problems.

            "That's a good thing buddy. For one, I don't want to see Chun Li lose to a foolish man like you. You don't deserve to win over her. In fact, I am willing to pay any amount of money to see that she wins." A voice spoke out with a weird accent that made E Honda stare at the small figure.

            "Who are you?" He asked.

            "That doesn't matter right now. Now, how much is your price?"

            "You want me to throw my first match?"  
            "Yes."

            "And if I don't, what will happen?"

            "You die." The man said calmly as he flicked his wrist and a sharp blade shone in the bright sunlight.

            "No need to get drastic there buddy. Put that thing away and let's settle this like reasonable men." E Honda pleaded, as he looked p at the man.

            "Just throw the match fatty. I'll pay you seven hundred dollars to throw this fight with Chun Li."

            "Very well then." He agreed as he bowed his head and the man gave him a smile that sent shivers up and down his spine.

            "I'll pay you after the match." The man said and then turned and walked away fading away just as calm as possible.

            "This is a nightmare!" E Honda cried as he sighed deeply and closed his eyes deep in thought.

            "I want you to be careful Chun Li. It's guys like E Honda that make me worry about you." Guile said as he stared down at Chun Li with love in his eyes.

            "Guile, E Honda's my friend. He'd never do anything to hurt me." She protested as she stood at her side of the arena with Guile.

            "I know that Chun. But still, you never know what the "heat of the moment" can drive someone to do."

            "I'll be careful. I promise you that." She said smiling.

            "Good." He said as he ran his fingertips across her lips and then brushed his lips gently over hers and then pulled her up into him and into a tight embrace. "I'd kill myself if something happened to you now." He mumbled into her hair.

            Chun Li urged her eyes off of Guile and they glazed over when they fell upon Ryu's hurt ones. "I'm sorry." She mouthed.

            "Make me proud." Guile said as he stepped back and stood along side of Cammy.

            Blinking, Chun Li turned her attention to the man that was making his way to the center of the arena. "Here we go. No turning back now." She said as she too started to walk towards the man that awaited her arrival.

            "No matter what happens Chun Li, I am always here for you." E Honda spoke calmly as he stared at this small woman to whom he had to lose to.

            "The same here buddy." She said smiling cluelessly at him.

            The two young people bowed their respect to each other and then the battle was started. Chun Li had started it off by kicking E Honda causing him to fall. However, the great man forgot all about his visit from the shadow and he fought back by sending himself flying through the air straight at Chun Li.

            Jumping out of the way, Chun Li attempted to thrust her spikes into the man but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her and threw her across the arena. She slowly got up just in time to see E Honda's hand coming down hard upon her.

            Realizing that she was about to lose her match, Chun Li cast her eyes back to her friends who were watching her carefully.

            E Honda followed Chun Li's gaze until his eyes fell upon murderous ones that were staring at him. He watched in horror, as the man flicked h is knife out and allowed the sun to reflect off of the blade and into his eyes.

            While E Honda was distracted, Chun Li stole the time to do her spinning star kick that knocked the wind out of E Honda and sent him to the ground with Chun Li pouncing on him and raising her wrist as if to kill him. She smiled down at him and then got up and bowed her head in respect once again as she listened to the announcer announce her victory.

            "See I'd told you that everything would be fine." Ryu explained as he stood calmly waiting on her. Then he picked her up and spun her around and gently kissed her. 

            "Congrats!" Ken called as he hugged her tight and smiled warmly at her.

            "Thanks Ken. That was a weird match. I hope E Honda will be ok." 

            "Don't fret about him. He'll live." Cammy said with her accent wavering in and out.

            "Congratulations on a job well done Miss Li. I believe you deserved that easy victory." A strange man's voice said coll.

            "Who are you?"

            "Just a fan." He said as he gently lifted her hand to his lips and kept his curious eyes fixed on her own.

            Guile eased his arm around Chun Li's shoulders an dkissed the side of her head. "Is there something we can do for you?" He demanded as he stared hard at the man.

            "Only if you can give her permission to accept my dinner invitation for tonight."

            "Sorry but she's with us tonight. Maybe you can find another girl." Cammy said hatefully as she, Ken, and Ryu all stood close to Chun Li.

            The man seemed not to pay her friends any attention. Instead he just locked his gaze on hers and smiled a nice and handsome smile. "Just think about it Miss Li. Don't let your friends talk you out of an eventful evening." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and a sexual tone of voice. 

            Chun Li blinked and when she reopened her eyes, the strange new man was gone. "That was odd." She muttered as she turned to her friends and realized that Guile was no longer present with her. "Where's Guile?"

            "Believe it or not, he's following that guy. He didn't trust him so he was determend to figure out what he's hiding." Ken spoke out.

            "Oh ok. He was weird though." She agreed silently.

            "Let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps knowing that a guy like that is lurking around here somewhere." Cammy said as her eyes darted all over the mostly emptied arena.

            "Good idea. I'm getting kind of hungry anyways." Ryu stated calmly.

            As the four friends turned and left, a dark pair of eyes were focused on them. "You can do what you want to do but you will never make it this far. Even Ryu will fall." A deep rugged voice said as he turned away from the window that was located att the top of his tower. The man was quick and smooth like a jungle cat so it's assumed that this man is Bison himself.

            "Did you feel that?" Chun Li asks turning around.

            "No. What was it?" Ryu replied.

            "I don't know. It sent a cold chill down my spine. Like an evil presence."

            "Maybe it was nothing."

            "Maybe."

            "Come on Chun. Be happy, you belong here with us." Ryu stated tugging on her hand.

            "Yeah. You guys are the best." She said smiling.

            The group traveled on followed by a hidden shadow that had its eyes tense and closed to clits as it glared at Ryu. "No Ryu, Chun Li belongs with me." He said as the wind carried his voice away from the group and cast it to the shadows.

End Chapter Eight

_Author's Note_: So how was it? Please say it was good and review! Thanks to all of my reviewers so far. Be back soon with chapter nine!


	9. Come On In

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it, nope not me!

_Author's Note_: I'M ALIVE! Sorry it's been so long, read review and most of all, ENJOY!

Chapter Nine:

Come On In

Morning came quickly as Cammy prepared for her battle that afternoon. She scurried about in a hurry and then rushed off to the arena to practice with Ken.

Chun-Li sighed heavily as she forced herself out of her bed. "I don't want to go to the match. I don't even want to be here." She mumbled as she took a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of her closet.

She took a quick shower then cleaned up the room a little bit. Her mind was reeling with thought about her friends, her job, and Bison.

A sudden knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Coming!" She called then answered.

"Hey," Guile's sweet voice filled the air and rang in her ears like a song.

"Hey." She replied as he kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the matches today."

Hesitantly, Chun-Li kicked at a rock with her tennis shoe. "Sorry, but I'm not going to the matches."

"Well, I can hang out here if you want." He replied with one of his award winning smiles.

"That's ok, I feel like being alone." She half lied.

Guile looked at her quizzically. "Well, alright then. But I will come by later to talk to you."

Chun-Li sighed as she watched Guile leave. She was about to return to her room when she felt a pair of eyes watching her thought there was no one to be found.

A shiver was sent down her spine and she got this sudden longing to be held by Ryu. "Calm down Chun, you're used to this stuff." She ordered herself.

Laughter was heard from a distance away and Chun-Li felt strangely alone. "I am _not_ afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Ryu questioned as he walked up behind her.

Twirling around, Chun-Li's chestnut brown hair fell freely around the curves of her face. "I felt like there was someone or something watching me…it was starting to freak me out."

Ryu cocked an eyebrow and studied her casual look. "Aren't you going to the matches today?"

"No, Cammy'll do fine as long as Ken is there to watch her."

Giving a soft chuckle, Ryu studied Chun-Li's emotionless eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Can I help you in any way?"

Before Chun-Li could reply, a roar of cheers sounded from the arena and they both knew that the matches were underway.

"Chun, I would love to say that I know how you work, what goes on in your mind and I can't because you won't let me know. When are you going to let me inside of you? To see what makes your world go 'round?"

"I don't know Ryu, maybe no one is meant to understand me."

Ryu calmly took one of her hands and gently caressed it. "Then how do you expect to have friends? How do you expect to have love?"

Tears stung Chun-Li's eyes but she refused to let them fall as she turned away from him and said the hardest words she ever spoke. "I didn't come here for friends…I didn't want love. I don't want anything from anybody."

Looking a little awkward, Ryu turned Chun-Li back to him and lifted her face up with his fingers then rubbed her shoulder with his free hand. "If you really mean what you say, then tell me that you do no love me."

Now the tears escaped Chun-Li's eyes as she averted them from him and began to tremble. She couldn't find the words to say or the voice to speak.

Realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, Ryu pulled her into his arms and held her tight, nuzzling his head in her hair and neck. "I love you." He mumbled in her ear.

The love and comfort of Ryu's arms made Chun-Le never want to pull away. But she did and she leveled her eyes steadily on his. "Stop Ryu, please just stop."

"What's the matter?"

"You're messing everything up. Everything was fine until I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see you anymore Ryu…I don't **_want _**to see you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you." She said at last and backed away from him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Please just go away and leave me alone."

Ryu blinked and when he reopened his eyes, she was gone. His heart knew that she had just lied to him but the hurt from the words still cut rather deeply. "You'll be back." He said then calmly walked away.

"I can't believe I won!" Cammy was exclaiming to Ken as they walked back towards the dorms.

"What do you say we celebrate with Chun and Ryu? I'm sure they'll love to go out somewhere with us."

Cammy smiled and took a sip of her water. "Always thinking about everybody else aren't you?"

"What else do you have in mind?"

"This for starters," she began as she kissed him very sweetly and lovingly, "and there's a whole lot more."

Ken cocked an eyebrow and grinned slyly. "Let me tell Ryu that I'll be late getting back home."

"Alright."

The strolled to the room hand in hand and were surprised to find that the door was slightly ajar.

"Ryu?" Ken called as he opened the door and stepped inside with Cammy behind him.

To their surprise, a person jumped out of the shadows, slammed the door shut, and attacked them.

Taking Cammy first, the masked person tackled her, sending her sprawling to the ground. He then hit her once and was tackled by Ken.

The fight was on but Ken soon grew tired and weak and the masked man pinned him to the floor. "Tell that friend of yours that he had better stay away from Chun-Li or he's not going to be seeing the light of day ever again." He said then punched him, leaving them both out cold.

Chun-Li perched herself on a tree limb and closed her eyes. What she had said to Ryu was just now beginning to sink in. She told him that she wanted neither friends nor love and that, of course, was a complete and total lie. The truth of the matter was that she needed their friendship as well as his love. What she didn't want was to be sidetracked while she searched for Bison.

A crunching of a twig brought Chun-Li back to her dreaded reality but was surprised to see Guile's spiked blonde hair and camouflage pants beneath her. "Guile."

Looking up, Guile smiled. "There you are, I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you."

Jumping from the tree, Chun-Li landed in Guiles arms and her hair fell over his arm. "I've been right there in that tree. How'd the matches go?"

"They went well, Cammy won hers over someone that I had never see before." He replied then twirled her around.

Setting her feet back on solid ground, Chun-Li searched his eyes. "Guile, why do you love me?"

Guile looked at her oddly. "What, is this a trick question?"  
"No, I'm being serious…can't you answer me?"

"It's not that I can't answer you, I've just never really thought about it. You know when your eyes first fall upon someone and your heart can't slow down, when your world begins to evolve around that one person? A person that you would five up your own life for…that's how I feel about you."

Chun-Li looked down. He felt the same way about her that she felt about Ryu. "Really?"

"I would never lie to you."

"Can you hug me?"

"Of course." Guile eased his arms around her waist.

The first thing that Chun-Li noticed was that his embrace didn't make her feel the same way that Ryu's did. She also noticed that Ryu was easier to cuddle than Guile.

Without warning, Guile lowered his head to Chun-Li's and grazed her lips with his own.

Warning bells began to off in the back of Chun-Li's mind but she pushed them to the side. A relationship with Guile may be the very thing that she needed to get refocused on her job and forget about Ryu.

Breaking apart, Guile smiled. "Is that proof enough?"

"Yes." She replied trying to sound happy.

"Come on let's go back to my room, it's getting cold out here."

Chun-Li nodded and fell into step with him. "There are some things that I want to know about you."

"And I you…I want to get inside your heart and mind."

Giving a small laugh, she looked up at him. "Come on in."

End Chapter Nine

_Author's Note: _I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY for the LOOOONNNNNGGGGG wait but A LOT has happened to me that is way too boring to go into details about. But anyways, here is another chapter and I PROMISE that I will update rather quickly now that I am back on my feet. Now, you've read so go review! Thanks bunches everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter that I made you wait for. Tehe!

Manda


	10. Who You Really Are

_Disclaimer:_ Do I look that smart? Nuh uh. Nothing's mine!

_Author's Note:_ I am SO SORRY that I took so long to update. A lot of sickness and death my way and this is my first free chance in forever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chappie and please review, I want to please the people so tell me how ya like it. Now, nough' boringness, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Ten:

Who You Really Are

How quickly time seemed to pass once Chun-Li allowed herself to get involved with Guile. It wasn't that she had romantic feelings towards him, no matter what he believed, she just needed someone there that wouldn't question her authority. Time was now being spent with him, at his matches, and doing whatever he wanted to do…but he never once questioned her motives for following him.

The matches came and went in a flash and Chun-Li was proud to be noticed as one of the ones that had yet to be defeated. To everyone else, she seemed to have everything in order…she was on top the world. Or so it would seem. And it was about time, she finally got her mind back to her job.

"I just don't fully understand you." E Honda admitted one dreary afternoon as he and Chun-Li lounged around in his dorm.

"What's there not to get? Am I a woman of mystery?"

E Honda hesitated before he spoke, choosing his words wisely. "You spend every waking moment with Guile yet your heart is far from him. Your thoughts and your actions betray what everyone else assumes to be true. What kind of a game are you trying to play? I never took a girl like you to be one to play around. Thought you had your head on straight…here to fight and make a name for yourself."

"Oh E Honda, I am here for that. But it's only human of me to get distracted. Even you, the great sumo wrestler, has been distracted from a job. We are only human; we're allowed to make mistakes."

"But to lead men into believing that you have feelings for them. Chun, that is not right. They deserve a fair chance. Just consider it for a while."

Doing just that, Chun-Li drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon her folded arms around them. "I'm horrible aren't I?"

"No, no one is horrible…only a confused person."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"First of all, sort out your own feelings. Then try talking to them…all of them. If they love you the way you claim, they will respect your honesty. Just stop it before you get yourself in to deep. No one deserves to be caught in a whirlwind romance that they can't get themselves out of."

Giving a soft chuckle, Chun-Li buried her face in her knees. "Oh E Honda, that is so much easier said than done. What if they all decide that they hate me? I will never be able to live with myself then." She cried sort of muffled.

Looking down, E Honda looked slightly nervous about what he was about to say. He licked his bottom lip then closed his eyes. "It is much easier to tell someone how you feel about them than it is to keep it all bottled up. With time comes trials…don't face them when you aren't at your utmost."

"I wouldn't know any of that. I have never had a romantic entanglement before. With me, it's always been about work. My work was my life, and I enjoyed it that way. Until I came here…then I met such new wonderful people and my every day, organized, preplanned life turned upside down. When I first met Ryu, I did not love him…I was amazed by him. Perhaps even now I do not love him…I just need something to keep me occupied. Is that wrong? Am I really just a fool, play a fool's game?"

Considering this, E Honda rested a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, forcing her to face him in the eyes. "Chun, until you will ever hear what your heart has to say, you first must listen to your soul and your mind. They contradict each other but they help you grow as a person. In order to know any of the questions that only you can answer, you must figure out who you really are."

Confusion swept over her normally cool eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that you know what you are….a workaholic for starters. But that does not tell us who you are. Why are you here Chun-Li? Is it because you choose this destiny or are you obligated to be here? You are a walking contradiction…one day you seem like you love being here; others you wish you were miles and miles away. I, I want to be here and I have to be here. This is my life, this is who I am. Fighting is just what I do…good or bad, pass or fail. I must head my call."

Beginning to understand what he meant, she sighed audibly. "Then how do I figure out who I am?"

"Spend some time alone so you can think, sort out your feelings. Forget all about everyone else in the world and focus on what you want. It doesn't have to be romance or even a title…it may go deeper than that. Something a little more personal. After you get that settled, take some time to be with the people you have grown to appreciate. They won't let you down; they love you too much for that. Though you confuse them beyond belief, they know exactly what you are going through. Everyone goes through this state sooner or later, now it's your turn."

Chun-Li emerged from her chair and eased her arms around her strong and yet gentle friend. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she steadied her eyes warmly on his. "Thank you for everything. You are a great friend and I would be completely lost without you. I think I will put everything else on hold and figure out what I want. Not what my job expects of me, or what people think I need, but what I want."

"I'm proud of you. I don't want you to worry about anything until you feel that you are ready to face reality again." He answered and then bid her farewell.

As she was leaving, Chun-Li couldn't help but smiling. It was a long time since someone actually sat her down and preached but she deserved it, and appreciated it. He had shown her what she needed to do and now she was ready to do it. No more playing games, toying with her boss or the guys…just focus on her for a while.

"Come on Ken, I'm not in the mood for one of your foolish games. Just leave me be!" Ryu snapped as he stood along side Cammy and Ken at the gate of the arena where Ken was about to practice.

Ken gave his friend a hard slap on the back. "You're never in a good mood these days buddy. I think I liked it better when you trained 24/7, at least then you had a reason for being like this. It's called having fun…ever heard of it?"

Ryu shot him a death glare and Cammy let out a giggle. "Just relax buddy, it's only a girl. Gees, you don't even openly express yourself to anyone so what difference does going on a blind date make to you?"

"But you must remember, she's a very hot girl." Ken answered and Cammy threw a punch into his shoulder. He then counterattacked by grabbing her in the sighed and tickling her.

Arching an eyebrow, Ryu shook his head in disgust. Sometimes he was thankful for his two oddly matched friends and sometimes he wished he never knew them. How could two people from two different sides of the world meet by chance and end up so happily? The thought made his mind reel back to Chun-Li. He had been physically attracted to her though he cared to keep his opinions mostly to himself. Now he saw that it didn't really matter, they were too different for each other.

"Well…" Cammy prompted once she freed herself from the headlock Ken had her in.

"I'm not interested."

Ken slid a warning arm around his friend's shoulder. "Please just tell me this has nothing to do with Chun. She isn't worth it and you beat your brains out trying to sort out your feelings for her."

Removing Ken's arm, Ryu shook his head and gave Cammy a knowing look. "Look you two; I pick my own love life. I'm not even interested in love right now…all I care about is this tournament…forget romance. I'm not here for love, for games, or blind dates, I'm here…to win."

Biting her tongue to keep from laughing, Cammy decided to venture this little topic of Ryu's love life. "Rumor has it that she got pregnant with Guile's baby and they're going to kick her out."

Ken gave her a look of bewilderment and question and Cammy countered it with an amused one. She was only testing to see how firm Ryu really stood on his statement about not wanting romance.

The hurt that flashed through Ryu's eyes was only for a moment but unmistakable all the same. "Chun would never be that stupid, she's too smart for that. Besides, she never showed any real attraction to Guile, he would have probably had to have raped her for her to get pregnant."

Looking up to keep his own amusement in check, Ken gave his most sympathetic look to his friend. "Look Ryu, she's gone out of your life and she's not coming back. I believe that it's time that you moved on."

"Maybe I am Ken, maybe I was only taken by awe with the mere thought of a female version of me. Maybe I discovered that I don't even know what the word love even means."

At that precise moment, a young man came waltzing their direction with his head held high and a mysterious, almost cunning, gleam in his eye. He adjusted his ritzy shirt and looked down upon them with disgusted eyes. "Excuse me but would you mind enlightening me as to where Miss Li may be found. I have not been graced with her presence for a while and I there is a matter at hand which must be worked out with her."

"Well hate to tell you buddy, she's not here. She hasn't been with us for quite a while now. Why don't you move your fancy little self over to Guile's quarters and find her there? That's where she was seen last." Cammy snorted as she perched herself atop the railing of the arena and leveling her cool eyes on his own.

A devious smile played on the man's lips. "Thank-you, for that delightful information. It was exactly what I wanted to hear." He replied with icy venom in his voice then turned briskly on his heel and stalked away.

Watching the man leave, an uneasy feeling settled calmly over Ryu. He couldn't quite place what the reason buy something about that man just irked him. Just the way he spoke of Chun-Li made him want to beat the living daylights out of him.

Noticing the familiar fire-like spark in his eyes, Ken clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I just don't like that guy. He makes me feel unsettled…like I want to jump him or something."

"What could he possibly have to 'settle' with Chun? Better yet, why does everyone seem to be so fascinated with her? She isn't that special, no one is."

Shrugging, Cammy rested her eyes on Ryu. "I could think of a few reasons but I have no real guesses. Guess guys just like something about her, you did too at some point in time."

"I wish she would come back, Ryu here was always happier and fun to be around while she was here. Now he's all gloom and doom. Nothing sparks up his life the way Chun did."

Having had enough, Ryu grabbed Ken's arm and twisted it behind his back. "She is of no concern of me or my moods. I suggest you drop it now before someone really gets hurt. One day, my friend, we will have to battle and only one of us will be left standing. I'd hate to see you fall before then."

Ken eased out of the hold and crossed his arms over his chest. His fun loving eyes danced over his friend before the finally settled on the bandanna around his head. "Just remember who your best friend is before you try to lay me flat. We've always been friends Ryu that will never change. But if you will excuse me, I have a match to attend in only a few short hours and do wish to train some before then."

Cammy slid off the rail and looked at Ryu with questioning and wondering eyes. "What are you going to do now? There are many choices to be made."

Not knowing what he was going to do, Ryu shrugged. "I'll figure it out when the time comes." Then he departed.

"Ken, I'm really starting to worry about him. Has he ever been like this? I can't exactly pin-point the emotion but it's not normal."

"Well, don't worry too much. Ryu is the kind of guy that always lands on his feet. He knows what's important right now, and that's the tournament. Soon, he'll forget all about Chun-Li."

"Oh, ok."

"Now come on, help me practice."

Seeing Guile's dorm come into view, Chun-Li sighed heavily. She really didn't want to go in there nor did she want to talk to him. All she wanted was to be alone, to figure out how to tell him that she was only leading him on. Wow, that was going to go over great. "Guile, I'm back!" She called as she very slowly opened the door and allowed the sunlight to eliminate the darkness, casting a shadow over her own body.

Guile, however, was not on the pleasant terms. "It is about time. You've been gone all day and you didn't even tell me where you were going. I thought you wanted to help me train but you never came back therefore, I never trained. I demand you to explain yourself at this very instant."

Chun-Li perched herself on the edge of his bed and looked up with shaking eyes. Biting her lower lip nervously, she cast her eyes to the floor. "I'm ever so sorry Guile. I was visiting a friend and lost track of the hour. Do forgive me."

"This time, I will. You're not wearing that old outfit to the match are you?"

"I don't think I want to go tonight Guile…you understand don't you? I mean, I'm tired and I just need to sort some things out for a while. The peace will do me good." She answered looking at her jeans and t-shirt.

Walking over to her, Guile bent down in front of her and kept narrowed eyes on hers. He moved his head and his dog tag jiggled around his neck. "What's wrong with you? You never want to go to my matches, but you expect me at all of yours. You NEVER want to spend time with me unless it's your convenience…am I missing some sort of signal? Is there a neon sign somewhere that I didn't see?"

"It has nothing to do with you. I just need some time for me, can't you understand that? You need time to be alone and I do too."

"Well, I guess it's probably best that you stayed here anyways." He replied kissing her and then giving her a chilly smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

"How come?"

"I'm facing Ken Masters. He's one of the guys that you used to always hang around. It's going to be an easy win for me and I don't think you'd want to see the blood shed or him laid flat looking up at me. That would be slightly uncomfortable wouldn't it be?"

A sinking feeling pressed down on Chun-Li's heart. Did Guile really plan on hurting Ken? She couldn't even bare the thought of that. True, she had hurt them all emotionally but never physically. "You must be mistaken, I never met Ken Masters. I don't even remember the people that I used to hang around." She lied keeping her eyes leveled on his.

That same icy smile remained on Guile's lips. "That's good, that's what I had hoped you would say. I wouldn't want you to get second thoughts about me because I can hurt so easily. Tonight is going to be a fun night…which brings me to my next order of news."

"Now what?"

"Do you have dinner plans tonight?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

"Ah, well, you do now. Some man came by here earlier inquiring of me your whereabouts. He could not find you and neither could I so I took care of everything. He will pick you up this evening and you are to dress decently. None of this casual look or foolish child braids. I expect you to be your best behavior and I expect you to please him, what ever his desires may be. Is that understood?"

"One question. You say, 'please him', what do you mean by that? I won't do just anything for a guy and you know that by now. I don't even know who this man is. Please do not get me into a situation that I can not get out of. That wouldn't be pleasant, for me or you."

"Just don't make me look bad. Because if you do, and he complains, you will be sorry. I will become your worst nightmare."

Questions flooded Chun-Li's mind as she searched Guile's read less and emotionless eyes. "You won't hurt me, will you Guile?"

"Not if you're a good little girl. Now, it's time for me to go so give me a kiss for good luck."

Chun-Li stood up and just stared deeply into his eyes. "You would hurt me Guile? Because I make you look bad, you hurt me? That doesn't make sense to me."

"Don't worry about it. Now, I want a kiss." He replied and forcefully pulled her up to him, kissing her hard.

"Bye." She mumbled as he turned and walked out.

He said nothing and continued on his way.

In wonder, Chun-Li sat back down on the bed and allowed her mind to wander. "Why did he say that? I would never make him look bad in front of one of his guests…he knows that. And what possessed me to say that I never met Ken? I know Ken, Ryu, and Cammy…that isn't something that I could hide. I know all of them better than I know myself. WHO AM I?" she cried in exhaustion and threw herself back on the bed allowing the silence to answer her.

Just then, her cell phone rang. Scrambling to get it before they hung up, she got tangled in the bed spread and fell to the floor, knocking the phone with her. "Hello?" she mumbled in a hushed and quiet voice.

Before he even spoke, Chun-Li knew it was her boss. "Miss Li, I am getting agitated with your behavior. You have yet to report back to me with any useful information on Bison and it's not looking good for you. You've had plenty of time."

Realization struck Chun-Li suddenly like a lightening volt. "Sir, I am doing the best that I can…Bison is not an easy man to chase down. I have to actually become one of the regular warriors so he doesn't suspect me when I go snooping around his property. Please be patient with me and give me just a little more time."

"Time is running out Chun, and I know that you can sense it too. Either you get me some solid ground on this guy or you hand me your badge. It's one or the other and there's no way out. I am not paying you to be up there frolicking around and having fun. You are on a mission, we were counting on you."

"I know that sir and I am sorry. I am so close to Bison that I can feel his presence embrace my body…and it is evil. And I will prove it to you that I am what I used to be."

"You'd better kiddo. What's gotten into you anyways? You used to be the best agent on my field, and the youngest. I don't even know who you are anymore. You had better not let me down."

With that, he hung up and Chun-Li, too confused to anything, listed to the dial tone for a moment. Had she really changed so much that her boss lost all faith in her? No one knew anything about her anymore…her friends, her boss, she didn't even know. She felt so lost so alone that she curled up in a ball and allowed a few tears to trickle down her cheeks.

As Ryu walked aimlessly through the woods, he allowed his mind to venture out to its' own little world of thoughts. He still couldn't help but to think that Chun-Li was around and still wished to be with him rather than Guile. But now this new guy, proposed a new threat. He wanted her just as badly as anyone else and that scared Ryu. Not in a physical way but in a way that made him wonder what he would do to her. And the thing that he was completely certain about was that Chun was running away…but from what?

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to walk through the forest all by yourself? There are some sick and crazy people that live out here…you could get yourself hurt." A sudden chilly voice rang out from all directions.

Ryu immediately looked around himself and then took a deep breath, prepared for any attack from any direction. "Show yourself, only a coward hides in the forest."

"Not afraid are we? But then, why should you be? You have nothing to live for, nothing to die for, nothing at all. If you were to die, no one would notice. That is why you search for answers the questions that are unsolvable. You are a fool, a childish fool that has no idea what he wants in life. Or should I say who?"

Ryu closed his eyes and sighed. Mind games…he was expecting a physical battle. Slightly disappointed, he gave a crooked grin. "This game of yours will never work on me. My mind is not your playground and you cannot persuade me otherwise. Now that I have you figured out, show yourself…if you dare."

There was a rustling of leaves behind Ryu. He turned around and watched as a tall and slim man emerged from above him in the trees and landed in the shadows, lurking about him. "You figured me out did you? Ah, you spoiled the fun Ryu! We're supposed to play a few games and then I attack you when I have you at your lowest."

"Who are you?"

"That is of no concern to you. Your mind is almost as advanced as mine, but you are not what I want. Chun-Li's mind is already torn and confused; it will make a fine prize. Mount her and put her on mantle, a wonderful trophy…a poor innocent girl that lost to the hands of me. Wouldn't be the first time and she is swept off her feet."

"Leave her out of this! She does not deserve to be treated like a game, she is not a toy. No matter what you think of her, she is wonderful. She is an angel of mercy."

The man remained lurking in the shadows as his eyes pierced right through Ryu's heart. "You see Ryu, this is where we differ. We both want power, we both have high goals to reach before we die, and we both take a fancy to Miss Li. You want her so you can protect her, care for her, love her…whatever that means. I want her because she is innocent, she is pure, and she is unlearned. I can give her things that she only dreams about while you only offer half way. Listen to me Ryu, she has no feelings for you…I have made certain of that. And me, well, she is swept off her feet."

Anger and fire sparkled in Ryu's eyes and he took a leap for the man. Missing him, he fell to the ground and hit his side hard.

"Temper, temper, must it always end it violence?" He replied as he moved away from Ryu and stared down at him with a sickening smile.

Ryu scrambled to his feet and did his dragon kick, sending the man to the ground. "You've crossed the line, no one refers to Chun that way."

The amusement was gone as the man returned to his feet and tackled Ryu around his feet, then rolling around on the ground until he had him pinned under him. "You foolish idiot, you will pay for this." He said then punched him.

Wiggling a leg free, Ryu, kicked the man from behind and got to his feet. He looked down and aimed his ball of electric ki right at his heart. "Go to…"

Before he could finish, something sharp was drove deeply into his right side and blood now seeped through is white shirt. "Sorry my dear ole' fellow, but it looks like the better fighter always wins in the end."

Ryu grabbed his side in pain and couldn't believe he had been so foolish as to not expect that the mad man had something like that. He tried to get to his feet but found that any movement only caused more pain. He felt the womb and realized that he had holes in him as well as slashes.

A shrill laugh escaped the man as he kicked Ryu repeatedly in the same side until he fell hopelessly to the ground and stopped moving. "Have a good after life." He said giving him one final kick as hard as he could and then brought the weapon across his face. "And don't worry, I will personally see to it that Miss Li is well taken care of any way that I please. It will be my 'pleasure' and her misfortune."

Letting out a cry of agonizing pain and defeat, a million thoughts ran through Ryu's mind as he dropped his head into the dirt. What on God's green earth did he hit him with? What was going to do to Chun? How could he possibly stop him when he couldn't even move?

With all these thoughts racing, Ryu watched as the world began to spin faster and faster moving farther and farther away. Until finally, he gave in to the darkness that was gnawing at him and he closed his eyes.

End Chapter Ten

_Author's Note:_ CLIFF HANGER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ba ha! I am EVIL EVIL EVIL! laughs I hope the LONG LONG wait was well worth it. You read so please go review me now. Tell what ya think is gonna happen to them next. Thanx a whole lot to all of reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Errrr….yeah

Manda


	11. Lost and Lonely

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it…not yet anyways…

_Author's Note_: Sorry for the long wait, my computer was being stupid. But anyways, here's the next chappie and I'm sorry if it's a little different. While I was away, I was writing something else and the style just kind of stuck with me. But anyways, I hope you like it. Review me please! Now enough rambling, here ya go!

**A BIG thanks to Steve for staying on my back to update! This one is for you buddy!**

Chapter Eleven:

Lost and Lonely

Feeling a dull ache in the back of her head, Chun-Li attempted to open her eyes. She was greeted by darkness, darkness everywhere. Frantically, she struggled to move and found that her ankles and wrists bound her to something. Trying to calm down a little, she opened her mouth and screamed. No sound came out and she was surprised to taste a funny drug in her mouth. She pulled a little more at her bondage until she could feel her wrists being rubbed raw by the rope. Closing her eyes again, she rested her head on whatever she was laying on and waited.

After just a few short moments, voices drifted to her ears. Not just ordinary voices, voices that she didn't recognize. She struggled to sit up but found her effort vain. The voices were loud now but they still seemed to be so distant. She tried to listen to what they were saying but she couldn't make out the words. The drug that she had tasted was starting to play with her mind and she soon felt herself slipping in and out of awareness.

Watching her, a largely built man leaned against a wall. His eyes were heartless and he had a sickening smile on his face. "Look at her struggle, she doesn't even realize what has happened to her yet. Perhaps this will be more of an award than I had hoped for." He said, his voice dripping with a heavy accent to another man.

The second man, tall and skinny, darted his eyes over Chun-Li in an unusual way. "What do you say? I did your dirty work now let me reward myself. She won't even feel a thing. She can't even sense that we're in the same room as her." He responded as he very slowly began to trail his fingers over her now limp arms that had been pulled tight and bound to a bed.

With a questioning look, the bigger man cleared his throat. "I don't care what you do to her. Just make it quick before Guile gets here. He won't like to see that you've had some fun with her before he even knew about it. If he does get here early then you're on own. I won't help you out." He replied in his deep voice before walking up to the bed that Chun-Li was on. "She looks like she's already in pain, this should be interesting. I've waited a long…_long_ time for this." He said running his thumb over her cheek before he slapped her.

"Yes sir, I am aware of that. Are you sure this is the same girl though? She was only a child then and now this is a woman…a woman that I would love to get a hold of and toy with. How can you be certain that it is the exact same woman that you have been searching for?"

"I just know. I will never forget the eyes that stared at me so long. This is the girl, and when Guile sees her, he will confirm my suspicions. He has been a great help to us and it will be better when we can get rid of him. He may try to stop us and we can't have that. Soon, we will have them where we want them."

"Just make me one promise, sir."

"What is that?"

"Let me have Ryu. I hate that guy and I want a piece of him. He's already tempted me once and I know he's going to come looking for her. Let me have him, I want to tear him apart limb by limb."

The man rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "You will have your chance, Vega. But I want to play around with them first. After I have my fun, you are free to do whatever you want to do with them. Now, go on and do whatever your sick mind has planned for her, I've got work to do."

The first man left and the second one watched his retreating back. "One of these days, I won't have to follow your orders. You will look up to me then, and I will own you. The same way that I will own Miss Li…and that boy toy of hers."

Feeling something cold splash upon his face, Ryu very slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust and when they did, he blinked several times. He was outside, on the ground, and it was storming. Rain was pouring down and he was covered in mud. After thinking a moment, he moved and a sharp pain shot through him as all of the memories of his battle came flooding back into his mind.

Ignoring the pain, he forced himself to his hands and knees in the mud before he slipped and fell back into it. Against his will, he cried out and closed his eyes, willing the pain to flee from him. Blood was all over him and he could tell that he wasn't going to live unless he got help soon. That was when his thoughts ventured to Chun-Li, the little Chinese girl that was the cause of all his pain…and all of his happiness.

"I'm sorry Chun. Wherever you may be, I hope you know that. All I wanted was to be able to help you, to free you from whatever you were afraid of and now I can't even move. It looks like I wasn't that much of a hero after all. Please be well, I would come after you if only I could." He mumbled as he stared up into the rain and a bolt of lightening lit up the night sky.

He stared at the sky for only a few short moments before he felt an emotion that he was beginning to know all too well. It was the feeling of darkness gnawing at his heart and his soul. He could feel his mind waver, fighting with the feeling until it finally grew tired of the game. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head into the mud and gave in to the darkness once more.

Wiping the rain from her face, Cammy turned her large eyes to the sky. "Oh God, please let them both be safe." She mumbled as she felt tears sting the back of her eyelids.

She and Ken had been searching for Chun-Li and Ryu ever since earlier in the day and they were nowhere to be found. Once they realized that they were gone, they thought they had left together but then Guile came looking for her. That was when they started their search and they had yet to find any trace of their two friends.

Ken ran up behind Cammy and sighed heavily, panting a little from running so much. "Have you found anything yet? I am almost ready to give up; I don't think we're going to find them."

Looking at him with saddened eyes, Cammy ran a hand through her hair. "No Ken, we can't stop looking. They should have shown up by now, this isn't normal. Something has happened to our friends and we must figure out what it is. You don't have any matches coming up since you lost to Guile so we are in no hurry. It isn't like Ryu to disappear without a trace and you know it."

Kicking at the ground, Ken bowed his head in defeat. "But Cammy, we have searched this area over and over again and they are nowhere to be found. What do we do now? We can't just keep looking in the same places, that would be foolish of us."

"I don't know what to do Ken, all I know is that we mustn't give up on them yet. For all we know, we are the only people that realize that they are missing. Should we report it to someone else? I mean, I know we hate Bison and all of his men but still; maybe they could help us recover them. We can't do it alone, Ken, you know that." She replied, her accent heavy though she didn't try to cover it.

"I don't think we should go to Bison. He wouldn't help us, he would only laugh at us and probably kick us out of there. We don't want people to get curious about it, 'cause then we'd have a whole lot of explaining to do and I _really _don't want to have to do it. So I guess that it is just down to you and me. What do we do?"

"That's a very interesting question. I am clueless…"

The two slowly trudged back to Ken's room and rested on the beds. They were deep in thought and never realized that someone had been listening to them the entire time. Once they had talked about it a little more, they agreed to wait until the storm stopped to continue their search. There was no point in getting sick when they had absolutely no idea as to where their friends might be.

Shivering, Chun-Li slowly fluttered her eyes open just to remember that she had been bound and gagged. However, this time she didn't taste the drug that she had the first time around. With a little bit more hope, she pulled at her wrists but was disappointed to realize that they were still tied. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on exactly what had happened to her.

The first thing she remembered was that she was on a date. Was that right? Yeah, Guile had set her up with some mystery man that was supposed to come and pick her up. She was getting ready when he had arrived. Guile was already at the matches so she was by herself. Opening the door, she saw that it was the same man that been stalking her around the arena grounds. This time though, he didn't look very friendly. In fact, he looked quite angry. Gone were the dazzling eyes and dashing smile and instead there was a hard smile and heartless eyes, eyes that betrayed his very decent demeanor.

He hadn't waited for her to finish getting ready she did remember that. Instead, he had grabbed her and forced her to go with him. She had struggled and fought with him but he was surprisingly stronger than her at the time. He finally had her on the ground when he slapped her across the face and then hit her with something else that caused her to lose conscious. She had tasted something…a drug that caused her to become very dizzy and unable to fight as well as she was capable of doing. Had he brought her to this place?

As she thought, her mind fought with her arguing that it hurt her to think this much. She ignored the throbbing pain and continued to try to figure out what had happened to her. Had Guile set the whole thing up or did he even know what was going on? Oh that hurt her mind to think about it.

A cold breeze blew upon her and Chun-Li realized that she was colder than what she should have been. It was almost as if the wind were stinging her aching body and causing pain with every touch. Had something else happened to her that she wasn't aware of? She forced that thought out of her mind, as she pulled as hard as possible on her ropes. No luck…

"Come now Miss Li, is that any way to act when you are the guest in my room?" A voice rang out as someone entered the room.

That voice…it was more than recognizable to her, but where did she know it from? She thought about it for a few minutes as he continued to speak about something though she wasn't listening. Then it dawned on her, it _was _the man that had come to her dorm. He was the same man that had been stalking her around the arena grounds. He had kidnapped her now.

She opened her mouth to scream at him but thought better of it when she felt her temples throb. There was nothing she could do to make him listen, she was bound and gagged and he was her keeper.

"You are very calm about all of this." He was saying when she decided to listen to him again.

Squirming around, she could feel his fingers caressing her body in all of the wrong places. Wait a second…that was why she had felt so cold. Her eyes turned to slits under her blindfold as she attempted to escape his touch.

"Now, now, Miss Li. Don't conducts yourself this way. You never argued about it the first time. You were very willing to do exactly what I wanted you to do. Why do you want to fight now?"

Chun-Li tried to yell, kick, and hit at the man but she felt herself be forced back to the bed every time. She wanted to kill him for what he had done to her and here she lay, helpless and subject to his every sickening wish.

Very calmly, the man caressed Chun-Li's cheek and she jerked away. He laughed his psychotic laugh and then removed her blindfold. "There now little one…you have nothing to be afraid of. It's just you and me, and I am decent enough to let you see my face before I do anything else."

Upon having the blindfold removed, Chun-Li's eyes grew wide as she saw the tall and skinny man towering above her. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and was dressed in casual clothes. The looks made him look even more terrifying than ever before. His eyes were dancing dangerously over her body and she looked down.

Her body had been beat for there were numerous bruises and deep wombs. Many of which, she had not seen before. The thing that got to her the most though, was not the fact that this man had done unmentionable things to her, but the fact that he had done it without her being aware. She had been dead to the world and he did whatever he pleased with her body while she was powerless to stop him.

"You look frightened little girl. Ryu isn't here to save you this time…now you _will _bow to me and do whatever I wish of you."

Narrowing her eyes into small slits, Chun-Li turned her head away from him with pride. He may have gotten her body but he wouldn't get her spirit. As long as there was breath in her body, she would keep her spirit. Her spirit was the only part of her that she knew no one could take from her. It was the part that kept her going when she felt like giving up. The same part of her that made her believes that she could catch Bison. _Bison…_

The name rang through her head at the speed of light. He had to be the mastermind behind this scheme. Surely no one else would have it in for her like he would. But then again, he didn't know who she was…or did he?

The man saw a new expression overtake Chun-Li's face and he grew curious. He forcefully jerked the gag from her mouth and edged as close to her as possible, his breath hot on her face. "What is it you're thinking of Miss Li? Enlighten me, I am curious."

With a psychotic laugh of her own, Chun-Li leveled her eyes on his. "Listen to me, dear sir, do what you want with me. I don't care anymore because there will be people to come after me. When you chose me, you chose someone that was very widely known. I am no fool, I know Bison is behind this and nothing you do to me will ever convince me to side with you. You and all of your sick ways. I hate you."

The man stared at her in disbelief. "You are supposed to be a gentle little lamb, not a furious tiger. What would you do if I told you that you were wrong? That Bison has nothing to do with this, and you are my little play toy. There is no one that will come looking for you, Miss Li, I already made sure of that. You are my game now, and to be perfectly honest, I always win."

Feeling a little bit unnerved, Chun-Li just kept her eyes dancing over his. "You couldn't have taken care of everyone that I know, that isn't possible. Just because you can get a small-framed woman, doesn't mean that you can get some of the World Warriors. We both know that much. So come on, get off your 'high horse' and leave me be."

Without much thought, Vega brought his hand across Chun-Li's face with such a force that her face fell to the side and a handprint appeared. "Don't you ever speak to me that way again you stupid girl! I'll show you!" He hissed as he shook her violently and climbed into the bed with her.

Not ready for that reaction, Chun-Li screamed and squirmed around trying to free herself from this madman. She could feel her lips on his own and she struggled to get away and just as she was about to give up, someone's shoes echoed throughout the hallway and straight into the bedroom.

"VEGA!" A deep voice rang out and the first man from earlier entered the room.

Vega immediately discontinued his actions and left Chun-Li shuddering on the bed. "I'm sorry sir, she was back-talking me and I lost my temper. It will never happen again, I swear it."

The man arched an eyebrow and studied Chun-Li's trembling body on the bed. He almost laughed at how she attempted to curl up despite her bondage and the way that she spat where Vega had kissed her. "Little one, calm down. He's off of you."

This new voice brought Chun-Li crashing to the reality of the situation. She lifted her large and scared eyes to the man and then she her mouth fell agape. "B…Bi…Bison?" She stuttered, still trying to regain complete control of her thoughts.

Bison raised both eyebrows and very calmly stalked towards her. "Why Miss Li, you _do _remember me. I thought for sure that you had forgotten all about me after so many years. This is a real treat. I can't wait to see what else you remember."

Suddenly aware that she was still bound and without any clothes on, Chun-Li felt very exposed. She franticly searched the room back and forth until her eyes again connected with his. His heartless eyes sent shivers down her spine and she only wished that she had clothes on. It was hard to tell what the sick man thought of seeing her bound and naked the way that she was.

He was now standing right beside of her and he trailed his fingers over her skin. "Very soft…very inviting, no wonder Vega took a liking to you. Perhaps I should have a one on one conversation with you before we move on."

Though her skin was tingling in fear of what he wanted from her, Chun-Li kept her eyes locked on his. "Over my dead body you will."

With an evil-like laugh, Bison slapped her. "That can be arranged!"

The fear that shone through her trembling eyes was unmistakable and she didn't bother to cover it up. There was nothing she could do to stop them so why try so hard? She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip so hard that she could taste her own blood. The one thing she wouldn't do was cry. There was no way possible that she would ever show them that they had hurt so much to bring her to tears. They could sense her fear but they would never see her weakness. Therefore, she braced herself for what would come next.

By the time Ryu reopened his eyes, the storm had ceased and the stars were twinkling high above him. It was almost as if they were laughing at her, knowing a secret that they weren't about to share with him. So forcing the stars out of his mind, he turned his attention to his side.

His shirt had been ripped when Vega had struck him and he reached over and ripped it some more to reveal the damage. The slash was up his side but he couldn't tell how much for the dried blood. Not only had the blood seeped onto his side, but also it was now down his back and over his stomach. It was hard to really distinguish where exactly he had been hurt but he saw bruises all over his body.

With much effort, he forced himself into a sitting position. The pain was unbearable but he ignored it while he pushed himself to his feet and rose completely off of the ground. Once he was standing, he took a deep breath and ripped his shirt until it fell off of him, lying in a bloody heap on the ground.

The moon was high and looked up to it, his black hair dangling freely in his eyes as he searched for an answer. An answer to the question that had nagged at him the entire time he had been laying there. Was Chun-Li all right or was he too late to save her now?

Pain still coursed through his body but Ryu knew he would have to ignore all of it. All he could think about was discovering where that man had taken his precious Chun-Li. She was the girl that he thought he hated, the one that had taught him that he truly didn't understand himself. He had told himself that he didn't love her over and over again and he really did believe that but as he stood there, he couldn't help but wonder if she was still alive. Just the thought of a man having his own way with her sent anger and rage through Ryu that he never realized he possessed.

"Get with it buddy, you're not helping her by just standing around here." He ordered to himself as he shook his head to clear it of all thoughts. Then he quickly turned and searched the lay of the land. He needed clues to find her and that's what he was looking for now.

"Cammy, I've found something!" Ken's voice rang out through the night several hours later.

Cammy ran through the woods until she came upon Ken's body bent over something lying on the ground. "What is it, Ken? You yelled as though you just saw a ghost."

Turning tear brimmed eyes towards her Ken nodded his head. "I think I may have. Look at this." He replied as he then turned his attention back to the ground.

Getting a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, Cammy cautiously lowered herself to Ken's level and her gaze fell upon what he was studying.

It was Ryu's shirt, ripped and bloodied. Someone or something had obviously thrown it down and there was a large puddle of blood all around it. However, there was no sign of Ryu or of anyone else.

"What do you think caused it?" She wondered aloud.

"I have no idea but we're going to find out."

"How?"

"We're going to search. Now, I don't think that Ryu would just let some beast or another person tear him apart like that so I'm guessing that something has happened. Do you think he could have gotten into a fight?"

Shrugging, Cammy just stared at the shirt. "I have no idea, Ken. All I want to know is who would want to hurt our friends? They haven't done anything wrong or angered anyone. Have they?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I mean, I know Guile and Ryu hate each other but that doesn't mean that Guile would hunt him down like a dog and kill him. Besides, where does Chun-Li fit into all of this at?"

"Who said that Chun-Li fit into this at all? She may just be having one of her moods and left us for the time being."

Ken looked up, a little annoyed. "Look, I've already thought about that one too. But it makes more sense that both of them are connected. I mean, come on, everyone has seen them together sometime. But what we need to be figuring out is _who _would hold anything against the two of them. Then we'll figure out the why."

Sitting herself down a nearby stump, Cammy studied her hands, clasping and unclasping them in her lap. Then, out of nowhere, she could see his face. The same face that they didn't care for and the one that was always coming around looking for Chun. If fact, didn't he come looking for her right before Ken's match? That was around the same time that all of this had happened, 'cause neither Ryu nor Chun showed up at the match.

"A penny for your thoughts." Ken offered as he sat down along side her.

"Ken, do you remember that really weird guy? The one that was always looking for Chun?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you think he could have done something to them?"

Ken just stared at her. "What on earth gave you that idea, Cammy?"

"Think about it. He came looking for her right before they disappeared. And Ryu made it obvious that he didn't like the man so right there you go. He had the perfect opportunity."

"Yes but wouldn't Guile have said something to him about Chun? We all know how much he fancied her."

A spark lit up Cammy's usual calm eyes. "Let's go find out. Guile should be at his dorm by now. It's late and everyone except us is probably in a deep sleep."

Taking her hand in his own, Ken lead Cammy away and back towards the dorm area. He wanted to believe that Guile would know exactly what was going on but for some reason, he just couldn't. Nevertheless, they went there anyways.

Gasping for breath, Chun-Li curled up into a tight little ball and buried her face in her knees. Her heart was pounding and she ached…everywhere. She mumbled to herself as she rocked to and fro on her feet and willed herself not to cry. No matter how much it hurt, she would not cry. Not while she was still alive.

Bison had done many things to her but she wouldn't allow herself to think about any of them. He was more hateful and dangerous than what she had ever imagined. Now he had her right where he wanted her, weak and scared. He knew she wouldn't be able to fight against him in her current condition and that's why he had done it. He wanted to make her suffer even more so than the way her father had suffered. And what better way than to take everything from her? Her innocence, her purity, her will, everything she held dear was gone. All he had left was to break her spirit.

Now she had been left alone in the room. They had released her hands and feet but they were so raw and burned every time she moved them. Her clothes had not been returned and her hair had been let down, covering her. She tried to wipe all of the memories from her mind but she couldn't. Every move she made cause a different memory to soar through her mind, causing her to shudder at the feelings they caused her.

There were footsteps storming towards her room and she cowered in the corner. She would fight as long as possible but she almost wished that they would go ahead and kill her. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about what they would do next. The steps got louder as they drew closer and they stopped just outside her door.

Quiet mumbles were heard but she couldn't pick out any audible words. However, she could tell that there weren't just two of them. There were at least three this time. Taking a deep breath, she saw the doorknob turn and the door swung open.

Vega and Bison entered the room followed by the third person. And her eyes filled with unshed tears as she realized whom it was.

Familiar camouflage pants, green muscle shirt, and army boots stood before her. His dog tag jingled as he made his way over to the corner and then he knelt down, studying her. "Hello Chun-Li." He said calmly as his blonde hair danced in the air.

Too scared to move, Chun-Li just stared deep into Guile's eyes. "Guile, please…tell me you had nothing to do with this."

Guile smiled his award-winning smile and then turned his flashing eyes back to Vega and Bison. "Now boys, she acts as though she's terrified. Don't tell me you two have done anything to her."

Vega gave a false smile. "Why no, Guile, she wouldn't let us near her." He replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bison couldn't keep his eyes off of Chun-Li as Guile continued to interrogate Vega. She really did seem to trust that man, such a foolish girl. No one would ever come to her rescue and she didn't even realize it. Perhaps he shouldn't kill her, just keep her around for good entertainment instead.

"Guile…get me out of here. Please, you know he's being deceitful. Why don't you just get me out of here?" She began before he silenced her.

"Now hush, little one."

"That's what they call me…Guile." She stated as the realization struck her like a lightening jolt. "You're one of _them_? How could you be?"

Guile shrugged a little, his smile broadening. "Now Chun, don't get me wrong, I truthfully enjoyed every moment we shared together. But come on, not even you are worth keeping when compared to large sums of money."

This time, Chun-Li couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the three men. None of them cared about her and they all wanted her dead. How was she supposed to get out of this one? She could tell that they were mentally laughing at her but she chastised herself for caring. Guile had never loved her…he had only used her. Like a normal man would use a prostitute. Just a little different, _he_ got the money and _she_ got the pain. Life wasn't fair to her that was all she knew.

Seeing how broken she was becoming, Bison burst out laughing. "Come now boys, let's leave the lass to herself for the time being. Let her wonder in fear what fate will do to her next. We will come back soon."

The three turned away from her and again she was left alone. Except this time, she was going to do something about it.

Vega had stated that this was his bedroom, which meant there was bound to be a weapon of some sort. She searched around thoroughly until she happened upon a dagger. Without giving it a second though, she took it out of its case and stared at the blade. In it, she saw her own reflection staring at her as if she were a stranger.

Though she was in deep pain, she knew she had to get out of that room. One way or another, no matter what the cost, she would be out. Which meant, she didn't care if she had to kill herself, she was getting out of there. Therefore, she took a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself then slowly made her way to the door. Her ankles begged her to reconsider but she didn't, she was on her way. Without hesitation, she opened the door and entered the hallway.

Upon seeing no one, she continued to creep her way along the hallway and her bare feet made no sound as she ran across a room. She did this for a rather long time until the door to her freedom finally came into her view. Just as she reached it, Bison stepped into her path and grabbed her.

Letting out a scream of surprise, Chun-Li kicked and screamed but he never let her go. At long last, she ceased the fighting and just stared at him.

"Now, that's better. I see you found the strength to make it out of the room. Good for you, we thought we were a little too much for you to handle. If you know what I mean."

"Let me pass."

"What if I said 'no'?"

"Then I repeat, let me pass."

Bison laughed, but not as ruthless as before. "Alright Miss Li. I will let you go this time. Just because I am sick of hearing you scream."

Chun-Li began to move away from him but his voice stopped her once more.

"On one condition."

"What might that be?"

"You will return to the dorms and you act as though nothing has happened. You will behave just as you always have and no one will ever know about this little incident. Everything will go back to normal."

"What makes you think I will listen to you?"

"Simple. I _will_ be watching you Miss Li. And if you don't listen to me, then all of your little friends…Cammy, Ryu, Ken, and E Honda will surely die. I will bring them down with my own hands. I know you will cooperate with me Miss Li. I just have a way with people."

Chun-Li stared at him a moment before speaking. "Alright then, you win. I will return to my normal life and none of this ever happened. You just leave everyone else out of it." She replied hotly, still clutching her dagger under the sheet as though her life depended on it.

Laughing at her, Bison gestured for her to leave. "Ah well then, be my guest. But wouldn't you at least like your clothes back? Surely you don't want to draw even more attention with that sheet wrapped around that soft and silky body of yours."

Fire was in Chun-Li's eyes as she positioned herself at the door. "Keep the clothes, God knows you'll never get that close to me again. Just because you can catch me once doesn't mean I will stop trying to run from you."

Still laughing, he rubbed her bare shoulder. "Come now Miss Li, we both know differently than that. You will miss all of the new and extraordinary sensations that I caused you to experience. You will come back to me begging like a worthless dog. I will have you again, one way or another."

"Don't count on it. I wouldn't come back here for anything." She replied a little too calmly for his liking.

"Perhaps my men can change your mind. Why do you think that no one has come looking for you? I will tell you why. They were taken care of for the moment; Ryu may even be dead by now. Who knows? Now, you just run along and get back to the dorms before your match later this afternoon."

Without a single word, Chun-Li turned away and opened the door to the fresh sunlight. As her bare and sore feet stepped onto the luscious green grass, she took a deep breath of relief. Then she heard him chuckle very lowly.

"Oh and Chun-Li…"

Turning to him, she kept her eyes lowered below his. She didn't want him to see how relieved she was that she was still living. No matter how much he irked her, the time wasn't right to kill him. And as long as she had the dagger in her hand, it took a lot of nerve not to stab him right then and there through the heart. Nevertheless, she calmly just waited for him to continue.

"I will be at your matches. I will be everywhere that you go, like a shadow. Except you will never know where I will be. So I warn you now, be careful what you do, I would hate to have to kill you the same way I killed your father. Fires and I just don't get along very well anymore, _if_ you know what I mean."

It took everything in Chun-Li not to pull the dagger out from under her protective sheet but she didn't. This wasn't the time to try to kill him because she was weak, there was no way she could handle all of the men on her own. She would have to wait until she regained her strength and was ready to fight. Instead, she just smiled and turned away. Then she quickly walked through the green grass and into the forest from whence she came.

End Chapter Eleven

_Author's Note_: I hope the rather long wait was worth it. I told you that this story was going to change a little bit. I hope it isn't TOO off the wall. Ah, who knows what goes on in my mind? But anyways, thanks to all of the reviewers thus far, I am forever indebted to you and I hope you will continue to read this. I write for you all! Love you guys!

Manda LeAnn


End file.
